KoCaO III: The Digiworld
by ShinigamiKae
Summary: Erm, yeah. Part Three. Keepers and Kept -.-' (meaning Digimon) are in the digiworld
1. Chapter Sixteen: The World We Protect

Chapter Sixteen: The world we protect  
  
It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the wind was blowing. Botamon were playing with Chibomon, Leafmon were playing with Nyokomon and Elecmon was making dinner ready for his baby digimon. Suddenly the sky flashed and three dots flew out of it. They were digimon. "Cashmon, Semimon and Bidionmon" Elecmon said. When the three had landed Elecmon went on guard. "What are you doing in my village? Go away" he said. Semimon cocked his head. "Why?" he asked. "Leave my village. Now" Elecmon yelled. Bidionmon started to giggle and Semimon got caught. "Why are we laughing?" he managed to say. "He's getting red from yelling around" Bidionmon said and he and Semimon burst out laughing. Cashmon sighed, picked both the digimon by the scruffs of their necks and turned to go. "Cashmon" Elecmon said. Cashmon stopped. "Do you know where you're from?" Elecmon asked. "No" Cashmon said quietly. "All I know is that Ree helped me hatch." "You would have done fine without the human" Elecmon spat. Cashmon stayed quiet. "I will return, Elecmon. One day I will return. And then I wish to learn of my origin" he then said and left.  
  
"Where am I?" a soft voice asked. "Certainly not where you just were" someone answered. "Whiskermon?" the first voice asked. "Yes?" the second voice said with a hiss. "Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" "I'm Terriermon, digimon partner to Lita Hashimoto. And I don't know but I. just did" Terriermon said. Whiskermon nodded and stepped up to Terriermon. "Why weren't you at the meeting?" another voice asked out of the darkness. "I was still sleeping and Lita doesn't trust me yet. She thought I would be mad at her if she woke me." "You mean she's scared of you?" Reimon asked. "Not really" Terriermon said. "Why?" "Mai treats me like a tool. She thinks I was born to fight. But I can't tell her different because I don't know why I was born either" Reimon said and bent her head. "Deo, too, sees me only as a fighting tool to mirror his ability to train a digimon." "And you? How do you see your Keepers?" Terriermon asked. "I. I don't know" Reimon said. "I want her to accept me as what I am. But that's a hard goal because even I don't know what I am." Reimon and Terriermon looked at Whiskermon who was clawing the ground. "I don't know. There is this one sentence I heard someone once say about him: I like him as a friend. I don't know what a friend is. Terrierm0n?" "A friend is someone who will help you no matter what happens to you, a friend will stick to you no matter what you look like or what you do. A real friend doesn't care what others say about you and doesn't say bad things about you behind your back. A real friend will always tell if he has a problem so you can help him. But many people don't act like real friends. They use the people who trust them, be it because they have a lot of money or a lot of selflessness." Whiskermon and Reimon nodded and looked up to the stars thinking about their partners.  
  
"Who are you?" Kolamon asked. "Starrmon. And you?" the star-shaped digimon asked. "Kolamon" the little wolf said and stood up. "Where are we?" Kolamon asked. "We're in the digiworld. The place where our existence was prophesied" Starrmon answered and turned around. Something had moved in the bushes. "Who goes there?" Nothing happened. "It was the wind" Kolamon said. "Whenever someone says it was the wind, something bad happens" Starrmon said. "They don't smell the difference."  
  
"Go away, you cat you" Seimon barked and jumped back, it's usually gentle dark blue eyes glinting with pure hatred. "Don't touch me, dog" Tuinimon said and took it's knife from it's waist. "Could someone maybe tell me what's going on here?" Serpenmon asked and slithered in between them. "None of you business, snake" Tuinimon hissed. "You guys have hung around in the real world much to long" Serpenmon said. "Oh, yeah and how long have you been in the digiworld?" Seimon asked and lost his tension. "Erm, same time as you? But guys you're digimon. Okay, cat and dog digimon but not cat and dog. Heh? What am I talking about?" Serpenmon asked himself. "Well, I'm hungry and I'm going to go get myself something to eat" Tuinimon said and marched off.  
  
"You know what Cashmon?" Semimon said after a while. Cashmon stopped and looked and Semimon who he had been carrying. "You can let us down." Cashmon looked at Semimon a while and then dropped him and Bidionmon. "Man, you're as sour as a squashed lemon" Bidionmon said after getting up and rubbing his back. Semimon burst out laughing and got hit over the head by Cashmon. "Hey, watch it or. or I'll digivolve and kill you." Now it was Bidionmon's turn to start giggling. "I can digivolve. Didn't you see me digivolve to Talesmon just now?" Semimon asked. "I did, Semimon. But I would like to ask you two a question" Cashmon said starring at the stars. Bidionmon stopped giggling at the site of Cashmon. 'He's so. so. boring' Bidionmon thought and started giggling again but stopped when Semimon hit him. "What?" Bidionmon asked. "Do you know why we were born in the real world? Why Elecmon banned us out of Primary Village?" Cashmon asked. "Do you know the meaning of a digimon's life? Were we really born to kill?" "Born to kill? Who told you that?" Semimon asked. "Ree." Semimon gulped. The way Cashmon had answered made him nervous. Did Cashmon care about the human? "Well, tell her she has a bunch of stupid ideas floating in her head" Bidionmon ordered. Cashmon ignored Bidionmon and keep his eyes glued to the stars. "Um, Cashmon. Can I. can I ask you a question too?" Semimon asked. Cashmon nodded. "How. how do you see Ree?" "She is my Keeper and I accept that." Semimon waited a bit as he thought Cashmon wasn't finished. But he was. "I think Kerry, is a bit weird. He. he has a short temper and doesn't tell anyone about how he feels. But he. the only person he really cares about is his sister. He's never really met her and he talks a lot about her when he thinks he's alone. I usually try to cheer him up but. but he doesn't want to and then I get on his nerves and bother him. What about you?" he asked Bidionmon. "Hm? Trip is my bestest friend in the whole wide world." Semimon sighed and looked at the stars as Cashmon did. Kerry hated him and all Semimon actually wanted was someone who would say that to him. He looked at Bidionmon who had found a weird- shaped stone and was busy playing with it. Bidionmon had no problems and no fears. He was happy and didn't care if someone told him that he wasn't liked. Bidionmon would laugh the thought away and start playing with something. But Semimon, he had problems. The four digimon that had crossed their path were the four sovereigns. He knew that but somewhere deep inside he knew that something was wrong with that thought. Semimon was a god. He was a god and he was meant to rule over the eastern part of the digital world. He was the digimon god.  
  
Heartbreaking, isn't it? The poor digimon know nothing about their future or their past. Poor digimon. Erm, Jazzy, I think that last part got a bit out of hand, hey. Mimi's Pet Chameleon (from now on know as MPC) was the part about Bidionmon okay? Actually everyone was this okay? I am prepared to rewrite this chapter because I forgot to ask for digimon personalities. So I'll ask know: Could all the authors helping with this story, send me Digimon Personalities (with other, alone and change) I put Cashmon's below. And If you're unhappy with this chapter MAIL me what I should change.  
  
Digimon Personality: Cashmon is quiet and thinks about stuff a lot. But what he thinks about most is his origin. His biggest wish is to know where he's from and what the meaning of his life is. When with other digimon he asks them these questions and so usually confuses them. When with humans he stays quiet and does what Ree tells him to. He knows Ree is his Keeper and he accepts that. He doesn't fight against it or fight for it, he just lets it come to him. Throughout the story he finds out about his origin and the meaning of his life. He grows more open but stills stays quiet. His best friends in the end are Bidionmon and Semimon though he only learns from them and doesn't laugh with them and so on and so on.  
  
Okay, my dear Keepers, I forgot something: I have and origin and a meaning of life for all the digimon in the story so don't add that. And Jazzy don't worry, I've got your story under hand, of something like that. 


	2. Chapter Seventeen: The Night Of The Damn...

Chapter Seventeen: The night of the damned  
  
"Ow" Trip whined and rubbed his head. "That was some landing, hey, Kerry? Um, Kerry? Ree? Wolfie?" Trip searched and looked around frantically. He jumped up and searched the bushes. "Hold you horses" Kerry murmured and stepped out from behind one of the trees. "Thank god, Kerry. I thought I was out here alone" Trip said shaking Kerry who then pushed him away. "Wish you were?" "What?" "Nothing. So, where's Ree?" Kerry asked. Trip looked around too. "I guess she should be here in the area." Suddenly a light glowed. "Okay, light. Now let's go look for Ree" Trip said and started walking but Kerry held him back. "Wait, don't you think it's a bit mysterious when a light pops out in the middle of nowhere?" Trip stopped. "Hm, now that you mention it, yes, I do." "Die humans" yelled a male voice and a black cat on two feet with dark green eyes jumped out of the bushes. It had a bow and with black arrows, silver claws and a silver and green collar around his neck. A boy with purple hair streaked blond with silver tips stepped out behind him. "Shadowed Arrows" the cat yelled and fired one of his arrows. It was shadowed. The arrow hit Kerry in his right arm and the shadow hit Trip in his left leg. "What the?" Trip yelled as he sunk to the ground, his leg not able to hold him anymore. "More to come later" the boy said and left. "Who was that?" Kerry asked and looked at his wound. It was a bad cut and there was blood running between the fingers of Kerry left hand, which he had clamped over it when the arrow had hit. "At least you only got hit by a shadow" he told Trip. "A shadow? Well, it damn right hurt like a freaking real arrow" Trip yelled and pulled his left pant-leg up. His gash was much worse than Kerry's. The blood had soaked his blue jeans and his white sock was blood red. He pulled of his shoe and his sock. "What's that for?" Kerry asked. Trip shrugged. "Dunno, just felt like taking 'em of." Kerry shook his head. "What?" "Nothing." Trip shrugged again. "Hey, what's that?" he asked and pointed in another direction. "A big rock?" Kerry suggested. Trip again shrugged but then nearly jumped up. "No, man. It moved. It's alive" he yelped. "Go check what it is." "Check yourself." Trip looked at his leg. "How, damn it?" "Cheez, I forgot" Kerry said and got up. When he got to the 'rock' and looked at it, he jumped back. "It's Ree." Trip jumped and limped to Kerry and Ree. "Your leg" Kerry said and Trip dropped to the ground. "I forgot." Then Ree moved and both the boys jumped back.  
  
"Where are we?" Mai asked and stood up. She had landed gracefully on her right knee and it had looked like she was a ninja who had just jumped over a wall. Lita however had been on the verge of falling on her back when Deo had caught her. He, too, landed in the ninja-stance. Then however he tripped and fell over onto his back. "Thank you" Lita murmured. "Deo" Mai said and hit him over the head. "Hey, what was that for? And I barely know you. You can't just hit me over the head" Deo yelled but not seeming quiet mad and got up. "Well, you seem to be on the bad side, she seems to be on the good one. Bad people let good people fall, stupid" Mai explained. "It's none of your business, okay?" Mai just huffed and looked around. "So, where are we?" she asked again. "Welcome to the digiworld" said a female voice and a girl with blue hair that was streaked silver with red tips and a little pink dog with a blue tail, blue ears and blue paws stepped up to them. The dog had a little halo and was covered in plants. "Let me guess. You're the queen here? The princess? Some ruler?" Mai said arrogantly. "No, I'm none of those you have mentioned" the girl said. "She's a God Destructor" the dog said. "Shut up, digimon mutt" the girl said and kicked him. Then a D-Glove appeared on her hand. She picked the dog up by his neck. "Do not talk in front of public" she said and squeezed him. When the dog began to look like he was fading away, the girl dropped him and walked away murmuring something about stupid dogs. The little dog got up and followed her. "Who was that?" Deo asked. "What the hell is a god destructor?" Mai wanted to know. "Where's Terriermon?" Lita said with panic.  
  
"They're beautiful." "Who?" "The stars." "So?" "Why are you so unfriendly?" "None of you business." "I thought maybe I could help you get over your problem." "No, you can't. No one can" the black haired girl said and turned away from the girl next to her. "Are you sure? I mean if you need company or anything, I can help you." "No" Trinity said. She got up, looked at the stars and walked away. "But the stars still are beautiful" Jenn said.  
  
"Edgar, where are we?" Haru asked. "It's Edkata" the boy answered after he had gotten up were he'd landed. "Dunno." "Girl, where." "Seni." "Fine. Seni, where are we?" "Digiworld, I guess" Seni said and got down from the rock she had been standing on. She walked off in a direction and Eddie and Haru followed her. "Where are we going?" Eddie asked. Seni stayed quiet. After a half an hour walk the three got to what looked like a small deserted village. The wind was blowing through the smashed windows and broken doors. "We're staying here tonight" Seni said and entered a house with a still intact door and boarded windows. The inside wasn't better than the outside. There were three futons on the floor. One was blanketless, the next had one that was full of holes and the third had one that was obviously made out of some not treated, rotting leather. "Gross" Haru said as Seni picked the leather up and threw it into the fireplace, which by the way was falling apart too. Eddie sat down by a table in the middle of the room. When he had sat down and put his elbows on the table both chair and table fell apart. "You're too fat" Seni said grinning. Haru shook her head and went into the cellar to try and find something to eat. When she came back out, she had various tins of pet food and some chocolate bars with her. "Animal digimon and humans" she said. "Probably the Tamers" Seni said and dusted the leather futon off. She lay down on it and closed her eyes.  
  
"Kolamon" Jenn yelled as she slipped off the cliff.  
  
"Jenn" Kolamon yelled and glowed a white light. "Kolamon?" Starrmon asked the little wolf. When the light finished glowing Kolamon had turned into WerKolamon, an upright Kolamon wearing pants, a shirt, a black mask, brass knuckles and a bullet holster. She had black hair though still in tiger form. When she was finished 'changing', she ran off and Starrmon followed her. When they got to the cliff where Jenn had been looking at the stars, they saw Starr on the edge flat on her stomach. "Starr" Starrmon said. "Jenn" WerKolamon exclaimed. "Where's Jenn?" "I'm here, Kolamon" Jenn said from over the cliff not knowing her digimon had digivolved. WerKolamon lay down next to Starr and reached her hand to Jenn. Jenn let go of one of Starr's hands and grabbed WerKolamon's. When she was up, she asked WerKolamon: "Who are you? You aren't Kolamon though." "I digivolved when you were in trouble. I am WerKolamon now." "How did you find us?" Starr asked Starrmon who then shrugged. "But that was nice of you" Starrmon said. "It was my duty as a human" Starr said and walked off again, Starrmon following her.  
  
"Seni" a voice said and something slipped through the door. Seni sat up and squinted. "Tuinimon?" It was indeed the two-legged black cat. Her sharp green eyes shone through the night. "I missed you" Tuinimon said and hugged Seni. Then Eddie moved. "What was that?" the cat exclaimed and jumped back. "Eddie" Seni said shaking her head. Then the door opened again and another two figures entered. "Eddie" the one said. The other said: "Haru." The two children awoke to the familiar voices. "Serpenmon." "Seimon." The dog and the snake entered. Haru and Eddie took their digimon in their arms greeting them happily. "How easily illusions fool the ones who want to see" a male voice at the door said. "Whose there?" Seni asked and threw one of the broken chairs that had been standing next to her into the fire. In the doorway there was a boy with fairly dark hair with light ends and streaks. His eyes were dark green almost black, similar to Seni and Tuinimon's. He was wearing a white shirt with a Japanese symbol on it, black jeans and white trainers. One could see a silver earring glinting in his right ear. "My name wouldn't tell you much. But if you insist, I will. My name is Yuichii Kurayami." Next to him there was a little white dog with an orange tail, orange ears and orange paws. He had a little halo and was covered in plants. "And your digimon?" "My what? Oh, him. That's Worlonmon. But he's not important, what's important is, is that you cannot tell your digimon from others" Yuichii said. "Others?" Haru asked and looked at Seimon.  
  
I was going to use Soulmon or Wizardmon, but I didn't cause I'm to lazy and you people don't really mind? Who are those three mysterious people (Kaen, Kouji and Yuichii)? What's a God Destructor and what does Yuichii mean with 'others'? And where are the damn sovereigns gone? Now that's something even I haven't thought of. Okay, well, see ya next chapter ( The 'others' and something with Starr, Jenn, Kolamon and Starrmon. I think, well, maybe. 


	3. Chapter Eighteen: The Dark Seeds

Chapter Eighteen: The dark seeds  
  
A girl with black hair followed by a star with arms and legs was walking though a rocky mountain terrain. Behind them were a girl with light brown waist-length curly hair and her digimon, a blue wolf pup with black stripes and golden eyes. It had de-digivolved into In-Training level after helping Starr save Jenn from dropping to her death in it's Champion level. Jenn was carrying the wolf cub in her arms silently. "Where are we going?" Jenn asked after a while. Starr stayed silent which made Jenn sigh. Usually she wasn't very patient but she always succeeded in changing a person. Jenn sighed again. "Four" Kolachamon said. "What?" Jenn asked. "I was just counting how much you've sighed since I de-digivolved" Kolachamon explained. "Oh" Jenn said and sighed again. "Five." "Please don't do that" Jenn said and jogged a bit to catch up with Starr and Starrmon. Starr too was sighing, though out of a totally different reason. She thought back to the time when she had got Starrmon. She had seen a glowing light and when she had touched it, her D-Glove had appeared and she had had her first D-Vision. She had seen how she and a giant black horse like creature with white stripes and horns had stood under to a big arch. But she hadn't been the only one, there had been 15 other humans, two cats, a very big machine, a snake and a bird. At first she had wondered at what these things had been but since she had seen Rosemon digivolve to Starrmon she knew they were digimon. The other humans were most probably the other Keepers and the animals were their digimon. "Jenn" Starr said still looking forward. "Yes." "How. how are your parents?" she asked and looked to the ground. "My father is nice. He is away quite a lot but he always brings stuff home when he comes and visits" Jenn said and looked up to the stars. "Yours?" "I. I can't remember" Starr said. "They died in a car crash when I was 10" she said and sat down on a rock. Jenn sat down next to her and put her hand on Starr's shoulder. Suddenly Kolachamon and Starrmon turned around. Kolachamon growled and Starrmon went into a fighting stance. The bushes shook.  
  
"Others?" Haru asked and looked at Seimon. Then Seimon, Tuinimon and Serpenmon changed. They turned into ghost-like figures with big teeth. "Bakemon" Yuichii said and nodded his head towards three other digimon behind him. "And these are Dokunemon." They were green worms with antenna- like ears and a red beak. They had black lightning bolts as eyes and a red sting on their behinds. The Dokunemon shoot a kind of string out of their mouths which tied Seni, Eddie and Haru up. "Take them away" Yuichii ordered. The Dokunemon pulled at one string each and Haru, Eddie and Seni were pulled out of the house. When Seni slithered past Yuichii wriggling and swearing, Yuichii stepped on the string. "Now you're a rebellious one. I could use someone like you on my team" he said and stroked her cheek. Seni moved her head and bit him. "Not over my dead body" she said and spat in his face. Yuichii stood up and wiped the spit out of his face. "Fine if that's the way you want it" he said and pulled a little seed out of his pocket which he then flicked at Seni. It hit her heart and she suddenly stopped moving. Eddie had seen this and called out: "Seni." But it was to late, the seed had planted itself in her heart. She stood up and the Dokunemon's strings fell off her. "Master" Seni said and bowed before Yuichii. "Yui" the boy gave as an answer and took her hand. Seni smiled at Haru and walked off with Yui as Haru and Eddie were dragged away.  
  
"So, what happened here?" Ree asked and pointed at Kerry's arm and then at Trip's leg. "There was this purple haired boy and a two-legged cat digimon. The digimon attacked us and one of it's arrows hit Kerry's arm and the other hit my leg. And then they left. And then we saw you" Trip explained. Ree nodded. "So, you can't walk and you can't. do stuff" she said. The boys nodded. "Right" Ree said and stood up. "This is just great, we're stuck in another world and can't do anything. You guys suck so much." "Reelyn Raika Ichiro, I've been dying to meet you" said a female voice and a girl with a similar hairstyle to Ree's stepped up to the three children. Her hair was blue with silver streaks and red tips. She had green eyes that mixed with blue, black and red. She was wearing a tight dark blue shirt with Digital Monsters written on it, baggy jeans and black sneakers. She also had a silver ring on her right ring finger, a red bandana with various Kanji on it and green sunglasses on her head. She was followed by a little pink dog with a blue tail, ears and paws. Over his head there was a little halo and he was covered in plants. He was wagging his tail friendly and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. "Who are you?" Ree ordered, Kerry was starring at the similarity between her and Ree and Trip was gaping at her. eyes. "Me? I'm your worst nightmare. And if I could I would kill you. But I can't because first of all I don't have the privilege to decide what I can do and second, we need you." "Leave her alone" Kerry said. "Oh, the mighty warrior here to save his princess. What was your name again?" "Ke." "Oh, right, Kerry Kakera and you were Yunwei Hsu Chati. ka. vanij, the little playboy" she said and ran her hands through his hair. Trip smiled. "Leave him" Ree ordered. "Oh, now this is new. The great Ree is protecting a 'normal' human" the girl said. "Who are you?" Ree demanded again. "I haven't said so yet. My name is Kaen Yousei and you, Ree, belong to our force now" she said and fetched a seed out of one of her pockets. She then flicked it at Ree who tried to move away but the seed caught her anyway. It planted itself in Ree's heart and she stepped to Kaen. "Now, come, Ree, my slave" Kaen said and left with Ree. Trip tried to stand up and follow but because of the wound he couldn't. Kerry was sitting there dumbfounded and angry at Kaen. How did she know about his feelings for Ree? And what gave her the right to spit them out just like that?  
  
Okai, that was chap 18 and I hope you liked it. And I need you guys to give me ONE more thing (probably gonna be asking for mucho more) I need one thing that the Keepers 'took' into the digiworld. It can be anything, a tent, a mini fridge, whatever. It's more like what they wish for from SOMEONE (ooh, mystery) And those who didn't get my email or don't check them regularly, I need the person you want to be paired up with, okai? Luv ya Kae-chan 


	4. Chapter Ninteen: Digivolving Replaces Vi...

Chapter Nineteen: Digivolving replaces Vitamins  
  
"Oh, if isn't Baihumon, God over the East" said a baby blue wolf with nine tails jumped out of the bushes and pounced onto Semimon. It had shamrock green neck fur and it's jaw was green too. It's eyes were slits with a scar under each and it's feet and tail tips were made out of black flames. Around it's neck it had a chain and there was a scar over it's right eye. Cashmon and Bidionmon jumped up. "Cool" Bidionmon commented. "Did you clone yourself or what?" he asked Semimon. "Silence" barked the wolf. "Leave him alone" Cashmon ordered. "And you're going to stop him?" asked Kaen and stepped out of the bushes followed by Ree who was grinning evilly. "Ree" Cashmon said and turned away from Talesmon. "Cashmon" Ree said and looked at Kaen. "Fine, we have what we want. Talesmon, you can kill him" Kaen said and nodded to Ree. "Let's go Cashmon" she said and left with Kaen. Cashmon looked after her and then followed. "Hey, you can't go, man. We were just getting acquainted" Bidionmon said and began giggling. "Weird word but hey, where'd he go?" "Yo, brother, can you help me here?" Semimon asked from under Talesmon. "I'm squashing myself. I mean. just help me" Semimon said. Bidionmon stopped laughing and then tried pushing Talesmon off. Talesmon moved his paw and pushed Bidionmon away so that Bidionmon crashed against a tree. "Damn you. That hurt. Buut I am not going to let pain stop me from saving my. one of my friends" Bidionmon yelled pointing a finger {A/n: He's pretty humanoid, so leave me alone} at Talesmon. Then he glowed in white light and: "Bidionmon evolve too Bidiodramon." He now still looked similar to Bidionmon but was bigger and had fangs. He wasn't standing on two legs like Bidionmon had done but was now on four and his front paws were considerably larger. "Hey, cool" he said and bounced around. "Heelp" Semimon said. "Okay, wait. Twin Fire Fangs" Bidiodramon yelled and pounced at Talesmon. His fangs turned flame-like and when he bit Talesmon, Talesmon was singed. "That's not going to stop me" Talesmon yelled. "Leaf Flares" he yelled and his feet-flames flew at Bidiodramon. "And now, Flaming Leaves" and dozens of leaves that had been lying on the floor attacked Bidiodramon. "Midnight Scratch" came a female voice followed by a hiss. Then a four foot tall black cat on two feet with dark green eyes jumped out of the bushes and scratched Talesmon with her silver claws. She had a bow and arrow with black arrows on her back. A silver and green collar around her neck made her look a bit elegant. When Talesmon was busy preparing the next attack she pulled and arrow. "Shadowed Arrows" and the one arrow she shoot split, becoming many and pushed Talesmon off Semimon. "Leaf Storm" Semimon yelled and leaves fell from the sky and attacked Talesmon. "We will take revenge" Talesmon said and turned into a little pink dog with blue markings. "Bye" the dog said happily and ran off after the girls and Cashmon. "Who are you?" Bidiodramon asked the cat. "I am Terianmon" she said. "And you are?" "Oh, right, haven't introduced myself. I'm Bidiodramon. I'm a level Champion digimon" he bragged. Semimon stepped over to the two. "I'm Semimon and I walk on two legs, just like you honey" he said with a grin. "Hold your horses" came a voice and a Serpenmon and Seimon stepped up. "She mine" Serpenmon said smiling. Terianmon sighed. "Boys" she muttered under her breath and looked at Seimon who had stepped at the bushes and was glaring at her with his dog eyes.  
  
"Who's there?" Starrmon asked. "Whoa, woah, woah" came a familiar voice and Whiskermon stepped out from behind a bush, followed by Reimon and a Terriermon. "Are you Lita's Terriermon?" Jenn asked. The Terriermon nodded. "And who were you two again?" Starr asked. "I am Whiskermon, digimon partner to Deo" Whiskermon said puffing himself up. "Reimon" the ghost said. "Were are your partners?" Kolachamon asked. "We don't know. We haven't found them yet" Terriermon explained. "Want to be my friend?" he asked Kolachamon. The wolf smiled and nodded. Then they heard a laugh. "Pitiless digimon" someone muttered and a purple haired boy stepped up with a little green dog with a red tail, ears and paws. "Who are you?" Starr asked. "Kouji" the boy said smiling. "What are you?" Whiskermon asked the dog. "Shilohmon" the dog said smiling. "Are you a Keeper too?" Jenn asked. "No" Kouji said still smiling. "A Tamer then?" "No." "Oh, my god! Are you an original digidestined?" Jenn asked. Kouji's smile widened. "No." "What are you then?" Starr asked. "I'm what we call ourselves a God Destructor. And I wish for the person with the darkest heart to step forward" he said laughing. Neither Jenn nor Starr moved. "Go away" Terriermon said. "We don't like you." "Terriermon, shut up" Starr ordered and made Kouji smile. "Trinity. Am I right?" "No, I'm Starr" Starr said sarcastically. "So, you're my. partner. Starr, Trinity Starr Tomoko. Nice" Kouji said and put his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a black seed and flicked it at Starr who then grinned evilly. "I will do as you wish, Master Kouji" she then said. "Starr" Jenn yelled. "What have you done with her?" "Just brought her to where she belongs. Oh, the digimon. We need. of course Starrmon, then Whiskermon and Reimon. Kolachamon, yours and Terriermon are known to be. nice" Kouji said smiling once again. "Starrmon will follow to protect his partner and Whiskermon and Reimon will have to be Black Seeded" he said and picked two Black Seeds of the plants covering Shilohmon who was playing with little bugs, and then flicked the seeds and Whiskermon and Reimon. Reimon was hit but Whiskermon moved his right paw in front of his heart which made the seed go back of his claws. "Not with me. What's with Deo?" Whiskermon asked. "Come with me. I was on my way there anyway" Kouji said and turned around to leave. Starr, Starrmon and Reimon followed him. Whiskermon looked back at Jenn, Kolachamon and Terriermon. "I'm sorry" he said. "I have to go. I need to find Deo and see if he's okay" he said finishing of with a whispering mumble so that the others didn't understand him. He turned and ran off.  
  
I know this chap was bad, but it's because of the other story, you guys know, Mystic In My World, which is not gonna be on FF.net but it's gonna be a mailing list. Oh, and I'm going to skip the rest of the fetching the bad ppl cause I'm lazy to right the same thing over and over again. Sorry to the guys who I'm skipping. 


	5. Chapter Twenty: Why Are We Here

Chapter Twenty: Why are we here?  
  
Eight figures stepped into the opening. "We're complete?" said one of them. "Master Kaen, what are we here for?" another asked. "We're here to destroy all the stuff digimon live for" the first explained. "What are we for?" a figure asked and stepped into the opening. It looked like an upright fox but it was silver and it wore red gloves. "The meaning of life is unknown to everyone except god" a fourth figure said. "And to gain this knowledge you must destroy the four gods of the digiworld. The momentary gods are replacements and are weak in ruling a whole world. You five and your digimon have been chosen to do this and help the digimon in this world by killing the gods and letting this knowledge go over to them and helping them gain freedom" another said. Kaen had, while this speech, held her hand out towards the five children and two of the digimon. The seeds in their hearts were pulled out but the children still looked fascinated towards Yuichii who was speaking to them. "Will you help us?" he asked. Ree stepped forward. "What's in it for us?" "We will fulfil each of you one wish" Kouji said. "Before you die" he whispered to Yuichii and Kaen who then burst out laughing. "A wish?" Deo asked slightly looking at Ree. "Anything" Kaen said grinning. Starr and Mai nodded and Kaen disappeared into thin air with Tikmemon. "The digiworld's destiny lies in you hands" Kouji said and left with Worlonmon. "Looks can be deceiving" Yui whispered looking at Seni and left. After the three had left with their digimon, Ree took word: "We know the other Keepers will try and protect the gods, so how about we kill them first." Mai, Seni, Starr and Deo nodded. "Let's kill the dog first" Tuinimon interrupted. "I say we need a leader, and I nominate myself" Ree said. Starr looked at her with a mean glare. "I think I would make a much better leader" she snarled. "How about we let the one with the strongest digimon be leader?" Mai suggested and let a grin flash at Ree. "Fine with me" Starr said. "I will begin." "I will be your opponent" Seni said and stepped forward. Both girls put their hands in front of their hearts. "D-Glove." Both girl's gloves appeared. Starr's was a dark purple leather glove going to her wrist. There were openings for her knuckles and her fingertips. On the backhand in purple colour, there was the symbol of a broken heart. "Death and Destruction" Starr said heartlessly. Seni's was a black fingerless glove with dark green straps and a small silver crescent moon edged in dark green on the backhand. "Secret, Shadows and Trust" she said. "Let the fight begin" Ree said and raised her hand. "Starrmon." "Tuinimon." "Lightning Strikes" Starrmon yelled and lightning strikes shot out of each of the five points, the five-pointed Star Digimon had. "Dodge" Seni yelled and Tuinimon jumped aside only getting hit by one of the strikes. She fell. "Tuinimon" Seni shouted and the cat staggered to it's feet. "Shadowed Light" Tuinimon yelled raising her hands in the air. Her collar blinked and the sun began to disappear. "Cats can still see in the dark" Tuinimon said. "Stars shine at night" Starrmon said. "Lightning Strikes." The darkness though had increased Tuinimon's agility who then jumped aside ninja-like. "Hypnosis Jewel" she yelled after landing on the ground. A jewel on her collar began to rotate and Starrmon fell into a trance. "And attack" Seni yelled and punched the air. Tuinimon grabbed her knife and ran towards Starrmon. She jumped. She slashed her knife letting Starrmon be released from his trance but at the same time, he was cut by the knife. He staggered. And fell. "He was still weak from saving the stupid girl of the cliff" Starr mumbled and turned to sit under a tree, not bother to tend her digimon. "Who am I to defeat know?" Seni asked, her too ignoring her digimon's pain caused through the lightning. "I will fight you. But am the one to win" Mai said and stepped up to where Starr had stood seconds before. "Reimon" she ordered and made her D-Glove appear. Mai's glove was a blood red fingerless glove with a light red teardrop on the backhand. "Mine stands for Sadness, Death and Loneliness." Reimon floated to her and then flew up into the air. "Nightmare Screech" she yelled as she flew towards Tuinimon and gave an ear-piercing screech. Tuinimon fell to the ground clutching her ears. "Cats have sensitive ears" Mai said grinning. The Keepers couldn't hear Reimon but the digimon were all in pain. "And now the ultimate attack: Life Drain" Reimon said after making Tuinimon whither in pain. Now it was her collar blinking and suddenly it began sucking Tuinimon's power who then slumped to the ground unable to attack. "Reimon has won the battle" Ree said holding her hand towards Mai. Mai grinned again. "My turn" Ree said and stepped up. Cashmon jumped from a tree he had been standing in. "D-Glove." Ree's D-Glove was a silver fingerless glove with a blood red fox kanji on the backhand. "It stands for Cunningness, Slyness, Thoughtfulness and Playfulness" Ree explained. "Time to show these losers whose best, Cashmon." Cashmon nodded and went into a fighting stance. "Nightmare Screech" Reimon began her combination-attack. "Ignore it" Ree said and then punched the air. "Now attack." Cashmon concentrated and jumped up into the air, facing Reimon. "Coin Hail" he yelled and dozens of coins flew through Reimon. "You can't attack her with a material attack" Mai yelled at Ree. "Fine, then we'll use our attack" Ree shouted to Cashmon and held her hand up towards Cashmon. "Fox Kanji" she yelled. The kanji on her glove glowed and a light beam flew at Cashmon. He absorbed it and then created three copies of himself. "Fox Kanji" the four Cashmon yelled and kanji symbols flew at Reimon. The four kanji hit Reimon who fell to the ground defeated. "Stupid digimon" Mai mumbled and turned away. Three of the Cashmon disappeared and then Cashmon fell back to the ground on one knee. "You and me, Deo" Ree said grinning. "Why didn't you digivolve her?" Starr asked. "You could have defeated Mai easily if you'd have digivolved?" Seni remained silent.  
  
Bah, what a stupid nonsense chapter. No sense at all. I mean, what the hell did the "Let the strongest be the leader." Everyone gets a fight and then I get a cliff hanger. Who will be the leader? Hmmmmmm??? Deo or Ree. Ah now that's an Idea. You ppl choose. And don't be distracted by the thing that Ree's my character, kay? I have now officially opened a voting, that will last till I get chapter 21 up. I'll probably call it The New Leader or The Next Level (that's what this one was (!) called) The Voting:  
  
The Leader of the Chaos Keepers (who have no idea they're the Chaos Keepers)  
  
Might as well do this too: Leader of the Order Keepers (who also have no idea they're the Order Keepers)  
  
I'm bored ppl!!! 


	6. Chapter TwentyOne: The Next Level

Chapter Twenty-one: The next Level  
  
Meanwhile the Keepers that hadn't been appointed by Yuichii, Kouji or Kaen had meet up and were thinking about what to do. They were hidden in a cave near by where the others were fighting. "What should we do?" Lita asked Haru. "Hrmph" Haru said and turned to look at the wall. Seimon looked at the others and then climbed onto Haru's lap. Haru sighed and then stoked her digimon. "This place sounds like at a funeral" Trip commented and Koromon, a pink blob with long ears, Bidionmon's In-Training level burst out laughing and so did Semimon. "Semimon, shut up" Kerry moaned. Semimon didn't stop though and Kerry threw a stone at his digimon. "What was that for?" Semimon asked. Kerry didn't say anything and left. Semimon followed. "It's because of Ree" Eddie said as the others watched Kerry and Semimon leave. "What? What's with Ree?" Trip asked and slumped down next to Eddie like a little child. "He liked Ree, as in really liked" Eddie said. "What?" Trip repeated and stood up again. "And now he probably thinks it's his fault that Ree went to the bad side." "Wasn't Ree always more for the bad side?" Haru asked from her corner. "That's true. She always seemed so dark." "I think Mai was darker. Her and Reimon. I never did have a liking to ghosts" Eddie said. Suddenly a flash of lightning crossed the sky. "Someone should go fetch Kerry and Semimon" Lita said. No one moved. Lita sighed. She'd tried.  
  
"Kerry, Kerry. Wait up" Semimon said and dashed after his partner. He tripped and fell flat on his face. Kerry turned and glared at the digimon lying on the dirt in front of him. "You know what Semimon. I hate you, I hate you, Semimon" he yelled and ran off again. Semimon sat up. "He. he hates me" he repeated and bowed his head. He shivered and noticed there was rain falling. But he didn't care. Kerry hated him. He began to cry. First softly, then stronger. It was then when he heard a cry. "Kerry" Semimon said and jumped up. "I have to save him." He ran off to where Kerry had left to. And there was Kerry. He was lying on the ground and moving backwards. But he wasn't alone. In front of him there was a red serpent-like dinosaur with red demon wings. He had metal blades attached to his arms and he had thick ropes of spit hanging between his teeth. At that moment Semimon thought of running away, the digimon hadn't seen him yet. But then he saw Kerry. "Kerry" her yelled and ran at the digimon. He jumped up and rammed it into it's stomach. Semimon fell back but the digimon showed no pain. "Leaf Storm" Semimon yelled while still on his back. Dozens of leaves fell at the big digimon scratching him but still the digimon was in no pain. "MegiDramon, Level Mega" Kerry read off his D-Glove. Kerry held his digivice out towards Semimon. "Digivolve" he yelled. "Leaf Flame Tornado" Semimon cried out and the leaves on the floor rose and attacked MegiDramon as a tornado. "Digivolve, you stupid digimon, digivolve" Kerry yelled and a teardrop fell to the ground. "I'll do it for you, Kerry" Semimon whispered to himself. "Semimon evolve too Talesmon. Leaf Flares" the flames attacked MegiDramon again and he moved a bit. Bad move. MegiDramon noticed Talesmon and attacked him. "Flaming Leaves" the flaming leaves that attacked MegiDramon signed him, making him stop and look at his wounds. But when he noticed, he had been hurt, he attacked Talesmon again. Talesmon was thrown against a tree next to where Kerry was standing. "Don't worry, Kerry. I'll protect you" Talesmon said while standing up. "I hate you" Kerry yelled. "You're weak and can't digivolve to be strong enough. I hate you" Kerry yelled and stared crying. "Kerry" Talesmon said and glowed in a black light. "Talesmon evolve too Mihiramon" the fox said. After spinning around himself a bit he had digivolved to the next Level. He was now a yellow tiger with purple stripes and angels wings with the same colouring. He had pointy ears and red eyes. He had purple shin pads like the ones horses had and a red cloth around his neck. On his thighs and his 'upper arms' he had purple shields. Over his right eye he had Semimon's scar. He looked at Kerry and nodded. Kerry nodded and wiped his eyes. "Samurai Tiger Tail" Mihiramon yelled and his tail transformed into a sword with which the digimon then slashed at MegiDramon. "Samurai Tiger Tail" yelled Mihiramon so making the sword longer and double bladed. "Die, MegiDramon." With that MegiDramon burst into specks of data which Mihiramon then absorbed. "Thank you, Kerry" Mihiramon said before falling to the ground and de-digivolving to Spicmon, his Baby level. "Spicmon" Kerry said and picked the digimon up. He turned and walked back to the cave. What he couldn't see was that his digimon was smiling. "Kerry" the digimon whispered. "Thank you."  
  
Okay, fine. Not the leader yet. The voting stops the instant you read this, cause then you can't vote anymore and I'm most probably already writing the next chapter then. Deo kicks Ree's butt, or Ree kicks Deo's butt. Well, actually Whiskermon would be kicking Cashmon's butt and vice versa. Oh, well. Something to the chapter: This was the most tragic chapter I've ever written! Can you believe that? Hope that wasn't to bad, Jazzy. Well, it was all about Kerry, so you can't complain :-) Oh, and this is what keeps Semimon from being fat :-D 


	7. Chapter TwentyTwo: The New Leader

Chapter Twenty-two: The new Leader  
  
I hate you, no baka!!!  
  
"You and me, Deo" Ree said grinning. Deo stepped up, smiling shyly. This was a mission he wasn't willing to take. He liked Ree and if Whiskermon kicked her digimon's butt, she would hate him too, and that wasn't what he really wanted. He wanted Ree to like him. He respected her and her? She didn't give a damn. "Work with me here, boy" Ree muttered and raised her hands. Deo sighed. She wouldn't even let him give up, that's how stubborn she was. "Whiskermon" he said and nodded his digimon into the ring. The cat walked into the ring comfortably and then lay down. "Let the finals begin" Mai said and held an arm up. "Losers may begin" Ree said and Cashmon stood up. "Go, Whiskermon" Deo ordered. Whiskermon sighed and rolled onto his back. Ree laughed. "Can't control your stupid cat?" "Whiskermon, get up and attack Cashmon, will you?" Deo ordered and pointed at Cashmon. Whiskermon got up noticing he wouldn't be left alone till he kicked the blow-up digimon's butt. "Fur ball" he yelled and arched his back. His fur stood on ends and it seemed that there was electricity flying between him and Cashmon. Then Cashmon's fur began to stand on it's ends making him look like a big fuzzy silver rabbit. {A/n: My Cashmon got upset about that comment.} Then he curled up into a ball and began struggling. "Cashmon, quit playing and kick his ass" Ree yelled. Cashmon growled, jumped up and shook himself. Some of the fur was still standing on ends. "Coin Ha." he began his attack. "Fur ball" Whiskermon interrupted making Cashmon stop again. "Digivolve then" Ree yelled. "I. I can't" Cashmon said. "And a head-butt" Whiskermon said running towards Cashmon and head-butting him. Cashmon flew against a tree and lay still there. "Did we win? That's nice" Whiskermon said and turned to go. "I. I win when I die" Cashmon said and staggered up. Whiskermon turned back. "Come on, you can barley move. You can't beat me. I too good for you" Whiskermon said letting his teeth flash. "I can beat you any day" Cashmon said and looked at Ree. "I will digivolve. If you want me to, I will" he said and flashed in a red light. "Cashmon evolve too Kanemon." Cashmon had now changed into a silver dog wearing a red armor. "Time to die, Whiskermon" Kanemon barked and jumped at the cat. "Sabertooth Clash" he yelled and a larger copy of himself started biting Whiskermon. Then the copy shook Whiskermon against a tree. "Wolf Howl" he shouted, howled making a full moon appear and then the moonlight struck Whiskermon. Whiskermon flashed and Deo jumped in front of him. "Leave him alone" he yelled. "Move away, Deo or Kanemon will kill you" Ree yelled back. "No, I can't let my best friend die" Deo said, turned, picked Whiskermon up and ran off. Kanemon de-digivolved. "That shows that guys are too weak to be bad" Seni said and stepped up to Ree. "And so we've made ourselves another enemy" Starr said and stepped to the other side of Ree. Mai said nothing but stepped up to Starr.  
  
"We need a leader" Eddie said out of thin air. "Why? If we don't have one, we're all equal" Lita said. "Everyone can vote for a decision and then we let the majority win." "That's a stupid idea. That takes too much time. If you're hanging over a cliff, you'd want to get up quick and not wait for us to decide" Haru said. "You're right, Haru-chan" Lita said and bowed her head. "Haru! Not Haru- chan." "I'm sorry, Haru-chan" Lita said by mistake. Haru sighed and leaned against a wall from which she could see the stars." "I'm going" Jenn said and stood up. Kolachamon jumped up too. "What's the matter, Jenn?" she asked and gave her paw a lick. But Jenn had already left the cave. Kolachamon jumped out after her.  
  
"Kerry" she said as she saw the boy leaning against a tree, his digimon asleep in his lap. Kerry looked at Jenn and then back at the stars. "What's the matter?" she asked and kneeled down next to him. "Nothing" he said. "What happened? Why did Semimon de-digivolve?" she wanted to know. "I. we were. A MegiDramon attacked us and.. Semimon digivolved to Mihiramon." "Wasn't that a deva?" Jenn asked. Kerry nodded. "He won and then de- digivolved." Jenn smiled and looked up at the stars to. "They're beautiful" Jenn said after a while. "Who?" "The stars." "They remind me of some. thing" Kerry said. "Kerry, you shouldn't close yourself off from the world" Jenn explained. "Why? What's the world gonna bring if I open up. It's gonna go away sooner or later" Kerry yelled at Jenn and then looking at the ground guiltily. "It brings friendship and. love" Jenn said. Kerry blushed. "You don't have to be ashamed." "She doesn't like me" Kerry said. "Of course she likes you." "She hates me." "She likes you, Kerry. I like you too." Now it was Jenn's turn to blush. She was younger than Kerry, no doubt. But she was very open to the world. Not easily to bring off course but she was shy, when it came to certain subjects. Silence filled the air. " I like you too but." Kerry began. "I know. I. We should just be friends" Jenn said quietly.  
  
Okai, chapter 22 is up. And I hate you all, including my brother. *crawls into a corner and sniffs* MPC, Yuka-chan and Tom come up and pat me on the head. My fans *sniffs* except that Tom doesn't read my stories and I don't think he ever would, he's my muse now. I just said so last night. Wrong subject. Now you're probably asking why I hate you? Cause six of you friggin ppl voted Ree as a leader. I could have of course just have made Deo leader but cause I'm nice and stuff. Why I hate my brother? He had the last vote on the Order Leaders and he voted Haru cause she has a better digimon. Even though I voted Trip. Trip and Deo. Haru and Ree. Oh, well. My life is a joke as I told someone last night. Oh, well hope, MedJKE doesn't feel like bashing me on the head. Or you or you or you... *sniffs* As I haven't mentioned it yet: Next chapter sth bout the bad guys. and the enemies *winks at Inicora and Angel of the Dark* and the new Order leader. Well you know who it is, but not how she gets being that thinks neither do I but. 


	8. Chapter TwentyThree: What Love Can Do

Chapter Twenty-three: What love can do  
  
"So, let's chase after the little traitor" Ree said. Cashmon picked his Keeper up and left in the direction Deo had left to. Starrmon too picked up her partner and ran off. "Great! Our fearless leader and her lone wolf follower have deserted us" Mai moaned. "What do we do now?" "Wait?" Seni suggested and sat down. Mai raised an eyebrow. "Great idea. BORING" she yelled at the sky. "I'm leaving" she said and walked off. Seni grinned and leaned back. "Not with me, honey. Not with me." Tuinimon looked at her partner and wandered off too. "Lazy no-good Keeper" she mumbled as she left. Then sparks appeared in front of Seni and Yuichii appeared. She jumped back. "Seni" he said quietly. "Yui-chan" she whispered. He grinned. "I'm not allowed to be here. Kae is our leader and she would kill me if she knew. knew that.." Yui stopped. "What? If she knew what?" Seni asked and stood up. Big, black haired boys with a ruthless cold sense of the world were always her favourites. "I love you" Yui said and stepped up to her. Seni gasped. This wasn't what she had awaited. His eyes shone and she smiled. It was going to fast for her, not after the day her parents died. But still this boy was something special and she knew it. "I love you too, Yui-chan" she said and flung her arms around his waist avoiding a kiss. Yui stroked her hair. "I.. I wish I could stay with you forever but. You see I'm not like Kae or Kouji. I don't like killing. I'd stop for you" he said. "I don't mind" Seni whispered. "Whatever you want to do is good enough for me." Then Yui jerked and pushed Seni away from him. "Kae. She's looking for me. I. I have to go" he said and disappeared. "What love can do" he mumbled as he left.  
  
"Stupid cave" Haru burst out and ran out. Of course by being her partner and have been living with her for the past five years (and because that's what they all do), Seimon jumped up and followed her. Haru was running her frustration away as she bumped into someone. She fell and landed on her behind. "Sorry" a male voice said and a hand helped her up. When she was standing she nearly fell again. "Deo" she gasped. "Haru- chan" he said and blushed. "What are you doing here? Where's your beloved Ree?" she mocked him. "Leave me alone with her. But Haru-chan, you have to watch out. Ree and the others want to kill you and your digimon. The others are in danger too." "Why am I supposed to believe you, might I ask?" Haru said turning her back to Deo. "She nearly killed Whiskermon" Deo said and held up a white cat head with bat wings and red glowing eyes. "This is Pussmon, Whiskermon's Baby level. Cashmon digivolved and was about to kill him when I ran off. They're chasing me" Deo explained. "Great" Haru said. "The only way to escape is up" she said and pointed to the air. "Coin Hail" they heard Cashmon's voice. "Haru" came Seimon's voice. "Seimon evolve too Mortmon" and a human-like digimon, with a black hooded cloak gentle silver eyes and black demon-like wings appeared, grabbed Haru and Deo and flew them into the air. "Seimon? Why?" Haru asked. "You were in trouble I had to help" Mortmon said. "Thank you" Haru murmured.  
  
Kerry nodded. Then he stopped. "Why? How. how do you know that. I." Kerry didn't finish the sentence. "Eddie said so" Jenn explained. "But don't tell him I told you." "Why?" Kerry asked. Now it was Jenn's turn to blush. "You like him, right?" Jenn nodded. "But he likes Ree also" Jenn said quietly. "That's not true. He hates her" Kerry said. "What?" Jenn asked shocked and looked at her newfound friend. "He hates her because she's so egoistic and always thinks about herself. But I think that's her being self-confident and not egoistic" Kerry explained. Jenn smiled unnoticeably. But of course there was someone to notice it. "Jenn, what's the matter?" Kolamon asked. "Kolamon" Jenn exclaimed. "Why did you digivolve?" Kolamon shrugged and Jenn hugged her digimon. "Oh, cute" came a sarcastic remark and Kae stepped up. "Who are you?" Kerry asked and got up, pushing Spicmon and so making him digivolve to Boomon. "Me? You don't now who I am? I'm devastated" she said and snapped with her fingers. A big pink dog with a blue tail, blue ears and blue paws jumped out of the bushes behind her. He had little devil horns and vines around his tail and his feet. He jumped at Boomon who then digivolved to Semimon. "Warp digivolve" Kerry yelled and Semimon hiccupped. "Kolamon, help him" Jenn said and stood up too. "I will" Kolamon said. "Blizzard" she then yelled and a cold blast from her mouth flew at her enemy. Emkitmon shook himself and the cold blast bounced of his fur. "Cold Bullet" Kolamon said and Emkitmon repeated his shield throwing Kolamon's ice bullets back at her. She fell and Emkitmon jumped at her. "Emkit Vine Slash" he yelled and the vines on his tail and paws began hitting Kolamon. "Kolamon" Jenn said and jumped in to prtect her beloved friend. She was hurt badly but clung onto her digimon protecting it. "Jenn" Kolamon mumbled. "Kolamon evolve too WerKolamon." "You digivolved again" Jenn said before becoming unconscious. "Water Punch" WerKolamon yelled and a water blast shaped like a wolf hit Emkitmon. "You can't defeat me with a little splash of water" he yelled. "Emkit Horn." he couldn't finish saying his attack because he started hiccupping. "And *hic* Semimon's *hic* hiccup *hic* attack *hic* defeated the enemy *hic* once again" Semimon mumbled before losing his consciousness too. "Semimon" Kerry groaned and caught Kolachamon. "I will *hic* return!" Emikitmon yelled. Kae jumped onto his back and they an off.  
  
"I'm going too" Eddie said and stood up. "Where to?" Lita asked quietly. "I'm gonna go look for Jenn" Eddie said, blushed and ran off with Serpenmon on his shoulders.  
  
"Jenn" Eddie exclaimed when he saw Jenn on the floor next to an unconscious digimon and Kerry holding Kolamon in a pose that made it look like he was strangling the digimon. "You" Eddie snarled and jumped at him. "Elp" Kerry fell onto his back. "No, don't it's a mistake, it's not what it looks like" Kerry tried to explain with Eddie's hands at his neck. "I trusted you. I thought you wouldn't hurt her because you liked Ree, that bitch." That was not what Kerry had wanted to hear. "Ree is not a bitch" he yelled and jumped up at the other boy. It was a funny site though, despite the fact there were two boys busy strangling each other. Kerry and Eddie were in each others hair and each had an advantage over the other. Eddie was a year older than Kerry and soon a bit more than that because his birthday was coming up and no one had noticed and Kerry's advantage was that he had a short temper which usually boosted his power level. So there were these two boys wrestling each other, a little blue wolf and a silver snake trying to call them down but not able to get at them, an unconscious fox digimon and an unconscious girl.  
  
"Thank you for helping me" Deo said to Mortmon. "It is not I who is to thank. The one who deserves the honour is my prized partner Haruka" the digimon said. Deo nodded. "Well, okay. Thank you, Haru-chan" Deo mumbled and blushed. Haru too took a nice red colouring to her cheeks. She bent over and kissed him on the cheek. "Always" she mumbled and looked at the ground. Just as Deo wanted to say something about the unexpected kiss, Haru said: "Hey, look there." She pointed to a fight down below and they also noticed Semimon lying on the ground. "Mortmon, take us down" she said and the digimon swerved to the battle.  
  
That was nice and cute. My most romantic written thing ever. And yeah, some of you have probably read KOCAO: Season 2 and you guys don't have to worry, your charas will be in. Under what happens at the end here. And Season Two only starts when season one is over *g* so dontcha worry. Review me on this chapter pls *smiles sweetly* and don't forget to read Season Two, the entry form. 


	9. Chapter TwentyFour: Love And Love's Frie...

Chapter Twenty-four: Love and Love's friends  
  
Mortmon landed next to Kolachamon. "What has occurred here at this place?" he asked. Kolachamon and Serpenmon looked at the digimon standing next to them. "What?" they both asked. "What happened?" Haru asked. "Well, I'm not sure" Serpenmon hissed. "It's so. Kerry and Jenn were talking and then I came up and a girl who looked like Ree but a bit younger and the tips of her hair were red and a big pink dog digimon came up and attacked Semimon. And then Semimon hiccupped and the dog got hiccups and the girl and the digimon ran off. And Semimon and Jenn went unconscious. And then Eddie came and send something about he trusted Kerry and something about Ree. And then he jumped at Kerry" Kolachamon explained. "So, to say it short, they're fighting for a girl" Deo shortened Kolachamon's speech. The wolf nodded slowly. "You'd kick their butt if it was a fight about me" Haru whispered into Deo's ear. He smiled and then nodded.  
  
"Starr? Starr! Where'd she go?" Ree mumbled to Cashmon. "I do not know." Then the bushes shook and a walking ferret carrying a green haired boy stepped up. "Ree" the boy said cheerfully. Ree groaned. "Trip." "What are you doing here? Aand do you know where everyone else is?" he asked. "I'm here to kill you and I lost track of the others." Trip nodded and then stopped. "Cashmon, did she just say she wants to kill us?" Bidionmon asked. Cashmon put Ree down and digivolved. "Cool, you can digivolve too" Bidionmon said, put his partner down too and digivolved. The two four-legged beasts were standing face to face. "Prepare to see you digimon die" Ree said to Trip. "Erm, Ree? What?" Trip said and took a step towards her, staggering. "Sabertooth Clash" Kanemon said and attacked Bidiodramon. The four-legged ferret dodged the huge pair of teeth. "Fight me" Kanemon said. Bidiodramon shook his head. "I am not going to attack my best friend" he looked at Trip. "My second best friend." "But I attack whoever Ree wants me to attack, Wolf Howl" Kanemon said and the attack was once again dodged by Bidiodramon. And so the fight went on, Kanemon attacking and Bidiodramon dodging. "Stop him" Trip said who was now next to Ree. He took another step towards him and nearly fell but was caught by Ree. "Thanks" he said and kissed her on the cheek. She dropped him. "Kanemon" she said and turned away. She walked off not looking back but Kanemon did though, his eyes glinting at Bidiodramon.  
  
Lita sniffed. Everyone had left her. Everyone except Terriermon. "Why aren't you leaving either?" she asked. "Because you're my partner and. and I have to protect you so that nothing ever happens to you. I've told you that before though" Terriermon explained. "Oh" Lita said and looked at the rock under her. She pushed her folded hands in between her legs because she didn't know what else to do with them. "Don't worry Lita, I'm always here for you" Terriermon said and snuggled up next to her. Suddenly a tree in front of the cave fell over and two figures stepped into the cave. "Wow, I get to fight Miss Scardey Cat, Miss Problemless, Miss I- can-trample-over-everyone-I-want-because-I'm-perfect, Miss." "Be quiet" Terriermon said. "Leave Lita alone. She hasn't done anything to you." ". My-family's-perfect, Miss I'm good-so-leave-me-alone, Miss." "Be quiet" Terriermon said louder now. Lita was still staring at the ground though. Tears trickling over her face. She was indeed a 'scardey cat' but she wasn't problemless or perfect. She was worthless, no one liked her. Not her parents who adored her younger sister Minoru nor her friends, the other digidestined, they'd all left her, everyone. Except Terriermon. He had stayed by her side. "Show you who's perfect and ever so brilliant" the human figure said and stepped into the little light provided, being revealed as Starr. "I just taught Starrmon something" she said and her digimon stepped into the light. He looked worn out and tired. "Digivolve" Starr ordered and held her D- Glove out towards the digimon. "I. I can't Starr. I'm tired." "No, you're not" Starr growled and made a fist. Starrmon winced. "All right, all right. Starrmon evolve too Roarmon." Starrmon had now changed his looks from a star to a big black bear with a long tail and two big ears. "Roaaar" the bear roared and fell onto all four paws, slashing it's tail. Lita winced and started swaying. "Now let's do our job" Starr said. "Kill her." Roarmon roared once again and stepped up to Lita. "Oh, no you don't" Terriermon said. "Bunny Blast" and his attack hit the bear who didn't seem to have noticed the attack. "Roaaar" Roarmon roared and slashed his tail to Lita. "Lita. Terriermon evolve too Gargomon" said Terriermon and was now portrayed by an overgrown rabbit with machine guns instead of hands. He had a bullet holster over his chest and was wearing blue jeans with the bottoms rolled up. Lita looked up just to see Roarmon's long tail in front of her face and winced. Gargomon had head butted Roarmon making the distance between Lita and Roarmon's tail shorter. "I will always protect you what ever happens" the rabbit said. "Gargo Laser" and he fired at Roarmon who fell but got up quickly. "Roarmon has been trained on the champion level and you've only just achieved it, so there" Starr said sticking her tongue out towards Lita. "This is gonna be the fight of your life" Lita said got up and whipped her eyes and nose. "Gargomon is as strong as he needs to and we will convince you that being good is better than wanting to destroy stuff. And even though my parents hate me, I'm fighting for them and Minoru, the sister I've hated all her life. And they will give me the power to win" she yelled. "Then let the fight begin" Starr said pointing at Lita.  
  
I know shorter than usually but I didn't know what else to right. But yeah, wai. I'm speeding the story up cause I feel like doing Season Two now and since I said I'll start it when this one is over. I have to finish this one *sniff* Oh, and in this one I want to thank a lot of digimon ff authors cause I just read a few (even though some of them were pretty lame) but I thank you. And I wanna thank Jazzy cause. I forgot. there was sth wanted to thank her for. I forgot, oh well. And Yuka-chan cause the next chapter of her interactive is probably up by now. And MPC, my Love Sensei *g* 


	10. Chapter TwentyFive: What's Police?

Chapter Twenty-five: What's police?  
  
Mai trotted through the one the various forests in the digiworld. She was bad, she was going to kill something once she had the chance to. "One moment" she mumbled and stopped. Reimon floated up behind her. "Hello" Mai yelled at the sky. "You guys, my oh co evil masters. I need an answer." Sparks appeared in front of her and Kouji was standing in front of her. He was wearing Seni's sunglasses. He was chewing on what looked like a necklace. "You?" Mai said with disappointment in her voice. "Eh, why does everyone sound so disappointed when I show up?" he asked. "Maybe cause the first time you're there, you're with the other guy. I forgot his name" Mai explained. "And anyway, where'd you get Seni's sunglasses and why are you chewing on Kerry's necklace?" "Those were your questions?" Kouji asked confused. Mai kicked him in the shin. "Answer those and then you can hear the proper question?" "Yui-chan *giggle* gave me the glasses and Kae gave me the necklace. My turn how come you know they belong to Seni and the boy?" Reimon looked from Kouji to Mai with a confused expression. "Are you making a game out of this?" Mai asked. Kouji smiled and shook his head. "I live on the streets with my little sister and stay alive through thievery and spying on people for other people." "Don't you go to. erm what was it called? Oh, school?" "Of course I go to school. You get dragged to school by the police" Mai explained harshly. "And these police, what do they do?" "Can I just ask you a question?" "That was a question, my turn,." Mai kicked him. "Where the hell are you from? You don't know school, you know the god damn police? Who are you?" "I'm a God Destuctor, I was made to. destruct gods. But I don't have a favour doing it. I'd actually love to go to school and get dragged there by the. police" Kouji said smiling once again and chewing on Kerry's necklace. "This boy's smashed his head badly" Reimon said. Then a little green dog with a red tail, red ears and red paws covered in plants with a little halo appeared. "Let's kill them" it said. "Shilohmon evolve too Terianmon." "Erm. it's that Tuinimon's digivolution?" Reimon asked and got ready to digivolve. Mai held her D-Glove towards Reimon. "Um, actually yes but the hell with it. Fight!" "Reimon evolve too Kuromon" and Reimon's place was taken by a little girl with dark purple hair in a glowing black jester outfit. "Hey, cool" Kuromon said admiring herself.  
  
"All right, you guys, now shut up" Haru said and pushed Eddie and Kerry apart. They stared at the girl. How could she interrupt a boy fight. "Thank you" she said smiling. But then again who cared. "That's nice. While you little boys have been fighting, moi and the most brilliant Deo woke up Jenn who then found out that Eddie likes her and told us it was all based on the same feelings from her." Jenn smiled and kissed Eddie on the cheek. Eddie grinned. "Okay, that's out of the way. Then I would like to give an announcement. The others have decided to kill us with Ree as the leader" said Haru. "Ree would never want to kill us" Kerry protested. "Oh, yes should would" Eddie responded and pointed to Haru and Deo. "They wouldn't lie." "Deo was on the bad side before he came here" Kerry said with a slight grin on his face. Haru stepped up to Kerry and punched him in the stomach. "Deo would never lie to us. He's in the same situation" she growled, went back to Deo and put her arm around him. "I believe Haru and Deo, Kerry. But we should be careful too, Eddie" Jenn said and sat down still weak. Eddie and Kerry nodded slowly. Then the bushes shook and Kanemon stepped up with Ree on his back. Eddie stepped in front of Jenn and Deo stepped in front of Haru, their digimon partners by their side. "Oh, hello" Ree said with her usual sly look, walked past the Keepers and disappeared into the bushes on the other side. "What?" Haru said. "I'm confused" was Deo's comment. "You lied" Kerry yelled pointing at Deo. "Ree would never hurt us." "Oh, yes I would" came Ree's yell but she didn't show up. "Ree, Ree. Oh, god damn. Ree, come on. Be reasonable" came a voice and Trip and Bidionmon came crashing though the bushes. "Hey, guys, wazzup?" the boy asked. "Trip" Haru said and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I never had a liking to you but could you tell me what the hell you did to Ree?" "You don't like me?" Trip said. Deo stepped up. "No, she likes me. And answer her question" he ordered. Trip jumped back. "Oh, so you're like together and." he trailed off. There were three mad boys and two mad girls each with a digimon looking at him. "Because I kissed her" he said and jumped away from Kerry who had swung a punch. "Why you." Kerry began but Deo held his hand back. "He's not worth it. I mean Ree doesn't even like him" he said. "Ree does too like me" Trip protested. "Don't" came Ree's voice and Trip stormed off.  
  
"Go, Kuromon" Mai said and the purple haired girl stormed off. She jumped into the air and yelled: "Shadow. Strike." Terianmon's shadow attacked him as well as Kuromon's. "We rule" Mai said and stuck her tongue out. Kouji who was standing next to her, said: "Yep, we suck." Mai fell over. "What?" "We suck. You two are a much better team" Kouji admitted. "Aren't you supposed to be bad?" "Huh, what? No, hell. What actually know one knows is, I'm Kae and Yui's enemy. Their opponent. I'm trying to protect the gods." "Then why the hell are you attacking me?" "I'm not attacking you yet" Kouji said and turned to look into her eyes. "What do you mean by that?" she wanted to ask but was stopped by a kiss.  
  
*sniff* Romance, is so hard to write. I can't do it *sniff* or do you think I can? Review/mail me and everything's oki. And I need someone to. erm damn I forgot. Wasn't that important then. Well, hasta 


	11. Chapter TwentySix: The Real Truth

Chapter Twenty-six: The real truth  
  
"Great" Seni mumbled after Yui had left and her cat digimon appeared in front of her. "Hello, Tuinimon. Where ya been?" "I should ask you that? You were on cloud Nr. 9, right?" the cat said and sat down to scratch his ear. "What? No... You watched, right?" "Right" the cat nodded. "So is he worth it?" "What? Oh, yeah, I guess so. No, wait. I don't get what you mean by the question." "I'll go by human thoughts first. Is he a good kisser?" "Um, yeah. Actually, yes. He's great" Seni said and sat down staring into the air. "He's so cute." "Okay, I'll go by cat thoughts now. Is he worth being the father of your children?" "What? What kind of a thought is that?" "That's we cats think of first" Tuinimon said licking her paw and wiping it over her head. "I don't know. I don't think about that kind stuff. I guess so. Why do you want to know?" "Cause I was roaming a bit also. And I met another cat called Gatomon. And he said that the enemies of the digiworld aren't human nor digimon. And me being a digimon, I get a creepy feeling around Yui and the other two. And so does Starrmon. It's a feeling we don't around digimon or humans. Same does with their digimon. I mean they don't feel like a piece of data" Tuinimon explained. "How do you know you ca trust Gatomon? Kari's Gatomon used to be a member of the dark side" Seni countered. "Gatomon aren't like on TV shows. They're the most loyal cat digimon there are" said Tuinimon. "You shouldn't trust Yui. I heard he's a God Destructor. And if he kills the digimon gods all the digimon will disappear. Including me." Then Yui and Worlonmon, a white dog with orange features, appeared. "They know, Yui. We have to kill them." "Then warp to Arimon" Yui ordered and the digimon did so. Then they heard a roar and gun shots and a big bear and an oversized rabbit appeared followed by Lita and Starr. "Hypnosis Jewel" Tuinimon yelled and Roarmon and Gargomon were taken to his spell. Through telepathy Tuinimon told both digimon what he had heard from the Gatomon and then they turned to Arimon. Tuinimon digivolved and the three digimon attacked the ultra level digimon. Lita and Starr looked at Seni confused. "He wants to destroy the digiworld" Terianmon said pointing at Yui who grinned. "Right on." "He's worse than we are" Starr said. "We just kill small stuff but a whole world?" "We have to destroy him" Lita said and sniffed. "All right" Starr said and patted Lita's shoulder. "You understand the world now" she added and looked at Seni who was dumbfounded by Lita's remark or by the fact that the guy she liked was well, bad.  
  
"Ree. Ah, man. Put me down, Bidiodramon" said Trip and pulled his digimon's neck fur. "You're fine on my back, brother" said Bidiodramon not stopping but still chasing Kanemon. "I said stop. Dude, you're my digimon. Listen to me." "No ways, I am my own master. You're only my partner, Trip" said Bidiodramon suddenly stopping. "What goes?" "Shh." Trip shut his mouth. "There's a digimon up front" Bidiodramon said crouching and then creeping up to where he heard the digimon. "Elp" he jumped back and Trip fell off. "Bidiodramon!" the boy yelled. "No, woah. Checks the ugly digimon" said Bidiodramon pointing towards a huge mantis with butterfly wings, Bidiodramon-like fangs and Cashmon's gloves in purple. "Who's ugly, you overgrown ferret?" the mantis said and stalked up to the ferret and his partner. "You have a partner?" the mantis asked poking Trip. "Hey, I'm not an animal, you know" Trip said whacking the mantis' arm... "Is your partner wounded?" the mantis asked. "Uh, I guess so" said Bidiodramon looking at Trip. "Of course I'm wounded. I had a f**king arrow in my leg. I can't freaking walk, you mantis you." "Then I shall help you." The mantis pulled off one of his gloves and revealed a brush-like hand. "What the?" Trip asked and tried to back away from the mantis. "Don't worry, Trip. He won't hurt you, I think" said Bidiodramon. The mantis brushed over Trip's leg. "Healing Brush" the digimon yelled and Trip's wound closed up leaving only a scar. "Wow. Cool, thanks" Trip said and stood up only so he could crash to the ground again. "Hey?" he yelled at the digimon. "I only healed your leg. I didn't repair it." "What?" both Bidiodramon and Trip asked. "Erm, nothing" the mantis said put it's glove back on and hopped off.  
  
"I'm really confused now" said Deo and looked at Haru. The others also turned to her. "What?" she said backing away. "Have I unofficially made it to the leader position? Cause I don't want to do that" she added and sat down on a rock with Mortmon by her side. "Erm, Mortmon could you please de- digivolve. You look a bit creepy and I can't think like so" said Jenn and sat down next to Haru. Mortmon nodded and turned into Menimon. "So, what so we do now?" Eddie asked their leader. Haru wasn't moving. "Is she dead?" he then asked Deo. Deo shook his head. "Nah, she's thinking. I think." Kerry was still standing there looking in the direction where Ree and trip had left to. Trip was actually Ree's age and he didn't look that bad after all. Ree could like him. The only thing that was, well, annoying, was his being so. stupid. Kerry didn't like Trip, he thought he was obnoxious and loud. Kerry liken quietness more. Ree didn't either. She liked telling everyone what she thought which wasn't always so grand. "I might as well drop the fight" Kerry mumbled and walked over to the other four who were calling him.  
  
Mai slumped to the ground. "Wha. What was that for?" she asked. "I love you" Kouji said and sat down next to her. The two digimon stopped fighting and Kuromon rushed over to Mai. "Don't let yourself be wrapped up by his lies, Mai. He's a liar. Don't believe him" she said tugging at Mai's arm. "You. you love. me?" Mai asked. Kouji nodded. "Since. when?" Mai then wanted to know. "Remember when Yui was telling you about the god thing. Destroying the gods so that the other digimon would be cleverer. I saw you first time there and well I thought I'd saw an angel." "You're not human. Cause a human guy would never use such crappy romance" Mai said laughing. "What I do wrong?" Kouji asked his digimon who was now once again Shilohmon. "No, no. It's okay" Mai waved. "But you know you're quiet cute to" she said. "What?" Kouji fell back in shock. "I mean your naivety is cute. I think it's cute that you know so little about us humans. By the way, what are you actually." "Erm, that's a good question. I'll just start from the beginning." Shilohmon groaned and lay down. ~~~ In the beginning when the world was created, good and evil were also created. Everything known as God was good and the devil was bad. But the devil doesn't exist. Instead it's us three who were evil. Me, Kaen and Yuichii. We don't have real names, we take names and fit them to our surroundings. Well anyway, I had to much good in me but I stayed with Kae and Yui out of. erm what was the word. Oh, right fear. Out of fear they would kill me for knowing their plans and stuff. I was actually a helper of God, while Yui is the helper of the devil, Kae. Kaen is Japanese for flame but you knew that right? And that's about it. ~~~ "And I've decided that because of you, I'll become what I really am. And you'll help me right?" Mai nodded and hugged Kouji making him blush. "You're weird, you know. You kiss me and don't mind. I hug you and you blush." "Is there a problem with that?" Mai laughed.  
  
Oooooh, sooo cute. I love Mai/Kouji. I have know official declared that my favourite pairing. *g* so cute. And I like Trip/Ree of course *G* Everyone reading this read my interactive also. Oki? 


	12. Chapter TwentySeven: What To Do First

Chapter Twenty-seven: What to do first  
  
"Let's destroy" Starr yelled pointing at Yui. Lita nodded and Roarmon and Gargomon stepped up to their partners. "Let's party" said Arimon and jumped into the air. "Stop" Yui yelled. "Sorry, girls. But I have to go. We have a little technical problem" he said. Arimon grabbed Yui and bounded off with him. "And off we go too" said Starr, grabbed Seni and Lita and hopped onto Roarmon's back. They ran off and Gargomon and Terianmon followed in hot pursuit.  
  
"Trip" Bidiodramon said and sniffed. He looked up into the air. "I can smell fear" he said. "From where" Trip said and climbed onto his back. "From there somewhere" the ferret said and bounded off.  
  
"Why are we running away from them?" Kanemon asked. "We're not running away!" Ree yelled at her digimon. Kanemon bowed his head and kept running. Suddenly the bushes in front of them shook. "Go away, Trip!" Ree yelled and got off Kanemon who had stopped. A black yeti-like digimon stepped up. "What the?" Ree asked and Kanemon growled. "Die, Keeper of Chaos" the yeti yelled and raised his arms to the air. "Yetimon, level ultra, his attack Heaven's Crusher can destroy anything within a radius of 20 meters. What the hell?" Ree yelled after reading the data of her D-Glove. "Heaven's." Yetimon began and loaded energy. "Kanemon, go." "Sabertooth Clash" the dog yelled and attacked his enemy. "Cru." Yetimon flew back a few feet. ".scher" he ended his attack and pointed his arms towards Ree. "Help" Ree wailed and sank to her feet. "Why couldn't I enjoy life?' she thought. "Trip" she muttered under her breath. {A/n: Waha!} After a few minutes she opened them and saw Kanemon lying on the floor in front of her. He was badly burnt on his on side. Slowly he opened his eyes. "Is this the meaning of my life?" he asked. "To protect the one I love." He closed his eyes. "Kanemon" Ree said and hugged the dig digimon. Suddenly her D-Glove and Kanemon began to glow. "Kanemon evolve too Katsumon" and Kanemon had changed into a red and silver humanoid cyborg cat. "You. you digivolved" Ree stammered and got up. "Thank you, Ree" the digimon said smiling. "You will never harm a hair on anyone I know" Katsumon yelled and raised an arm which had a machine gun attached to it. "Money Blast" and thousands of coins and bills from the digiworld and the real world were shot at Yetimon. "You will regret saving the Chaos Keeper" it said and dissolved into data. Katsumon hiccupped and glowed again. Then he shrunk into DemiCashmon. "Rabbit" Ree said and smiled grabbing her In-Training digimon. "Here" said a voice and Bidiodramon and Trip crashed though the shrubbery. "I don't think so" Trip said noticing Ree and jumped off his digimon. "Ree, I'm so glad to see you" he said and ran at the girl with open arms. He stopped only two meters away from her. "You're not going to slap me, are you?" he asked carefully. Ree smiled and walked up to him. Now standing right in front of him, Trip swallowed. "Eh." he began. "I hate you" Ree and threw DemiCashmon at him. "Hey" both the little digimon and Trip yelled while Bidiodramon was rolling on the floor. When he got up he de-digivolved to Bidionmon. "Cashmon was in a washing machine" he yelled and grabbed the little fox which was struggling in his arms. Trip had grabbed Ree who was know struggling in his arms. "Let me go" she yelled. Seemingly his love to her had given him immense power. {A/n: *g*}  
  
"Okay. Can I hear that again?" Semimon asked. Everyone fell over. "We've already told you five times" Kolamon said and looked up the digimon that was holding her in his arms. "But it's so complicated" Semimon wailed and dropped to the ground. "I'll give it a try" said Menimon. "Okay, concentrate" the dog said standing in front of Semimon. "Listen to me. We're going to stay together and go looking for Ree or the others. Got it?" Semimon blinked and then nodded. "So, you, me, Kolamon, Pussmon, Serpenmon, Deo, Eddie, Jenn, Haru and Kerry are going to go and go look for Ree, Starr, Seni, Lita, Trip, Mai, Cashmon, Starrmon, Terriermon, Reimon and Tuinimon" Semimon revised. The others looked at the digimon and calculated. "Yes" said Serpenmon and nodded. "You know Kerry, you're digimon can be serious at times" Jenn said. "More like complicated and stupid" Eddie mumbled under his breath and caught a glare from Haru. Then out of the blue her D-Glove began to glow and the symbol changed. It was know the kanji for heart. Menimon digivolved to Seimon. "I keep getting more confused the more we do" Deo said and sat down next the Semimon. "Get up" Pussmon growled. Quickly Deo got up. "Sorry." *sweatdrop* "And off we go" Semimon said and walked off in the direction Ree and Trip had gone of to only a few moments ago. The others followed. Suddenly Semimon halted in the middle of nowhere making the other crash into each other. "We need some sleep" Semimon suggested and cuddled up under a tree with Kolamon. "He's right" Haru said and sat up against a tree. The others nodded and went to the ground to. Eddie with Jenn on his lap, Deo with Haru in his arm and Kerry on his back staring at the stars. Serpenmon curled up next to Eddie, Pussmon climbed into a tree and Seimon lay down under a bush.  
  
"Okay, what do we do first?" Mai asked. "Have a good nights rest?" Kouji suggested. "Yeah" Mai said and lay down staring at the stars. Kouji copied her. Reimon rolled up to a ball and lay down next to Mai while Shilohmon, having the ability to change his fingers by the snap of a finger. by thought, changed into an egg. It was plain white.  
  
I know, I know. Short. Again. Sorry for the stupid author notes *grin* Yeah, well, I'm still looking for charas for season two *bonks you over the head* and you can tell your friends to submit also. And remember they DON'T have to be related to a season one-er *g* 


	13. Chapter TwentyEight: Death Isn't As Funn...

PS: there was a mistake in the last chapter. *sniff* I should be punished, whip me. *thinks* no don't. Well anyway in the last paragraph, Mai/Kouji it shouldn't be Tuinimon rolled up. but Reimon rolled up.. So sorry *bows*  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight: Death isn't as funny as it used to be  
  
"Oh, what do we have here?" Yui asked looking down at Mai and Kouji. Mai had rolled over in the night and had her left arm and her head on Kouji's chest. Kouji woke up and saw Yui. Quickly he sat up, making Mai wake up in pain. "What the hell was that f. aren't you that Yui guy?" she asked Yui and stood up brushing the dew of her clothes. "That would be me" Yui said grinning. "So, traitor, you've finally outed yourself. That's good. That.." "Where are you.. You?" Starr said crashing though the bushes with Lita, Seni and their digimon and then seeing Mai. "You?" Mai responded looking at Starr. "What's going on?" Lita asked. "May I go on?" Yui asked all tensed up. No one moved at the site of the boys blazing eyes. "Good, what I was to say is that I'll kill god-boy here." "What?" Kouji burst out. "He wants to kill you" Mai whispered. "That I know. But. you knew I'm. I was." "Of course I knew. Kae just forbade me to kill you, god-boy" Yui said inspecting his fingernails. "His name is Kouji, you. you. whatever you are." "Okay, I've just noticed something" Yui said raising a hand. "You're fast" Starr said. Yui glared but ignored her. "She's human, right? It wouldn't have mattered, it be another god or even Kae, but a human-girl. I'm disappointed, Kouji" Yui said and walked over to Mai who took a few steps back. "He's better than you any day" she said and puffed herself up. "The little human girl wants to protect you" he said, grabbed Mai by the throat and picked her up. "Mai" the Keepers, their digimon and Kouji yelled simultaneously. "Kouji" Mai whispered and stretched her arm out towards him. "Let her go" Kouji yelled kicking Yui in the side, causing him to let Mai go and fall back. He got up and stretched a bit. "Good, we'll fight then. I was going to kill you anyway" Yui said and powered a ball of black energy in his hand. "Bad is always stronger that good. Remember that" he said and fired. Kouji fell back. "But love always wins" Kouji said and fired an even bigger ball of light at Yui. Yui fell back and nodded unnoticeably. "Life is short" he said. To his luck someone had noticed. "Kouji, watch out" Lita yelled and pointed to Arimon who had raised a sword behind Kouji. Kouji turned and was stabbed though the heart. He fell to his knees, had a last look at Mai and. burst into specs of data. "No" Mai wailed and fell to her knees. "Mai" Lita said and ran up to her fellow Keeper. The other two wanted to follow but were stopped by Kae appearing in front of them. "What happened?" she asked. Yui stayed silent. "Hello-ho, Kae to Yui . I asked you something. What happened?" Starr looked from Yui to Kae. She grinned. "He killed Kouji" she said pointing at him. Yui took a step back. "I. You. Please don't kill me" he muttered. "You. killed. Kouji. Without my permission?" Kae asked. "Well.." "Please don't kill me" Yui whimpered. Kae smiled. "Why should I? God has lost power and that makes me the strongest in the universe" Kae said her smile getting wider. "Now, let's go and kill god" she said and turned to the other Keepers. "We could of course play with time and kill them" she said nodding to Mai and Lita. "Oh no you won't" Seni raised a rock and threw it at Yui, making him to burst into data. "Okay, girl. That was a bad idea" Kae said and folded her hands. She took them apart and two keys appeared in the air. She grabbed both of them. "I hope you win, Mai- sweetie" she said and threw one key to Mai. "And if you lose" she said looking at Lita. "You and your little friends will die" she added throwing the other key. Then she disappeared. "What was that about?" Roarmon asked and tilted his head, de-digivolving. Suddenly BlackWarGreymon appeared. "The two keys represent Chaos and Order" he explained. "One door contains the real gods while the other contains death." Lita gasped and Gargomon to de-digivolved. "Why did Kae give us the keys?" he asked. "To confuse you. To release the gods you have to open both Chaos and Order because death belongs to life as does birth. Th birth of the gods at this. But they can only be opened by ones who are pre- ordained." "What the hell does that mean?" Starr asked. "Only the true Keepers of Chaos can release death, while only the Keepers of Order can release birth. To save our world. Good and evil have to work together." "Together with evil" Lita whispered patting Mai's back.  
  
"Morning" Trip said as Ree woke up. She lifted her head. "Ow." she moaned and held her head. "Sleep good?" Trip asked. "No, I kept dreaming about you. Nightmares." "Did I die?" "I wish. Why?" "Well, it would be a nightmare if I died" Trip grinned. "Superb" Ree mumbled and sat up. "Cashmon?" she asked and looked for her digimon. Then DemiCashmon appeared closely followed by Bidionmon. "Great. I'm stuck. somewhere with a sex-crazed maniac, a ferret on drugs and a wisecrack rabbit." Ree shook her head. "I wanna go home" she then moaned. "There isn't anything there to go back to" DemiCashmon said. Ree hit the digimon over the head. "I decide if there's something to go back to, stupid rabbit." Then the bushes shook and who else but Haru and company stepped up. "Ah, Ree" Deo jumped back. "Deo" Haru moaned. "Sorry." "So, Ree. We've found you. And we're more than you. Try and kill us" Haru ordered and the digimon went into fighting stance. Then something unexpected happened. To Haru and Co that is. Trip put his arms around Ree and said: "You won't right?" Ree hiccupped. "Get your hands of me, freak" she yelled, got up, packed DemiCashmon by the scruff of his neck and walked off. "I missed out on something and it's making me more confused" Deo said putting his arm around Haru. "Yeah, so did I" Kerry said and tilted his head. "I don't care" Eddie said smiling and kissed Jenn on the forehead.  
  
Waaaaaaaaaaaaah, Kouji died. Waaaaah. Well. waaaaaaaaah. It's so saaaaaad. Can you believe your guy bursting into pixels? Waaaaah. Okay, enough with the crying. Here's Kae self-proclaimed alter ego. Kae. *g* Waaaaaaaaaah Waha, it was very sad, I know (not). But I'm. we're still missing charas for season two!!! http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/cerebralassasin/kaechan2.html GO THERE, that is an order!!! You'll even get a teeny face portrait made by me of you're chara. (as soon as I get it scanned by my friend, Joey) SO GO THERE, WILL YOU!!! As proof as Jazzy (just say you got one *g*) *throws her a few of her digimon* here, to clean up. *Shai, Fish, Cash, Shadow, Ty and many more stand there dumbfounded, get a glare from Jazzy and beginning cleaning Jazzy's stage* 


	14. Chapter TwentyNine: The Digimon's Origin

Chapter Twenty-nine: The digimon's origin  
  
"What was that?" DemiCashmon asked. "Nothing" Ree mumbled. "You like him, don't you?" DemiCashmon said and winced. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw something that even he hadn't ever seen. Ree was crying. "Ree?" he asked. "I. I can't tell him" she said between her sobbing. "Of course you can" the digimon said digivolving. "I'd lose my image." "So, what? You'd be happy" Cashmon said and sat down next to his partner. "I wouldn't. I hate him. I hate him. I hate h. No, god damn it. I love him. He's so cute and naïve, even though he is a bit weird" Ree sniffed and smiled at the thought of Trip. "Well, tell him then" Cashmon said. Ree shook her head. "I don't want to." "Shall I?" Ree shook her head again. "That would make him worse." "Please, let me tell him. I can't stand seeing you like this" Cashmon said and placed his arm around her. Ree looked to the ground. "I'm sorry, I treated you so bad over the last five years" she mumbled barely heard. "It's okay. I trusted in you all the time. I knew you'd change" Cashmon said. Ree hit him over the head. "You could have told me, stupid digimon" she said and began laughing. Cashmon was sitting in an awkward position holding his head. "And you've changed too. You hang around with Semimon and Bidionmon too much." Cashmon began laughing again. The bushes once again shook. Cashmon jumped to his feet and went into a fighting stance. "Who goes there?" he asked. "Elecmon. I thought I'd heard you, Cashmon. I want to tell you of your origin. How you were created, I mean." Ree and Cashmon looked down at the little rabbit/rodent digimon. Elecmon walked up to them and sat down. "It all began five years ago."  
  
FLASHBACK (Elecmon POV) The last digidestined, or Tamers had left and had destroyed D-Reaper. A digital virus that had destroyed many digimon. I had a lot to do. Eight eggs appeared on the outskirts instead of directly in Primary Village. I knew nothing about them, they looked so unfamiliar. I had seen every single egg in the digiworld. *Cashmon: Ours.* Not really. The first was a black egg with an orange triangle in the middle. In the triangle there were three green triangles aligned forming a larger triangle with a small green circle on each side of the larger triangle. There were two yellow meteors 'attacking' the triangle and the bottom was flamed. *Ree: Bidionmon* The next was an egg that was white at the bottom and black at the top. The middle was covered by red feathers. The middle of the feathers was broken open by a broken red diamond. *C: Serpenmon* Then a blue egg with several dark blue twigs binding a dark blue tiger in the middle. There was a hammer on either side of the tiger and a bullet under it. The egg had a cyborg wire necklace and collar and two cyborg wire handles. *R: Kolamon* Then a green and white striped egg with an upside down red triangle in the middle. In the middle of the triangle there was a yellow owl. The egg also had green needle wings with red tips. *Terriermon* A red egg with black stripes. The egg had red cat ears and a red cat tail, both with black stripes. In the middle there are two hearts, a purple one and a baby blue one. The purple one is broken. *Starrmon* A black egg with two purple side stripes and a red teardrop in the middle. It had a necklace made out of death crosses and a collar made out of crescent moons. It also had transparent purple fairy wings. *Reimon* A black egg with a green and silver collar and a green keyhole necklace. Between the necklace and the collar there was a silver crescent moon with green tips. The egg had barely visible wings covered with stars. *Tuinimon* A black and silver egg with a spike necklace and scarlet dragon wings on a flaming sword on the middle with silver cat ears. *Whiskermon* That's right. I had a disliking to them immediately. They had been from the deleted digimon but I didn't know which ones. Later I found out who they were. But three other eggs who had appeared with the other eight had been made from deleted data. Not digimon data though. The first was a black egg with a kind of white armour and black angel wings. The armour was opened in the front and covered by a silver plate. On the plate there were two symbols. The kanji for heart and that for ogre. The second a yellow egg with purple stripes. There were spikes at the bottom and there was a black cloud with a yellow lightning blot on it in the middle. And the last a red egg cloaked in silver. The 'cloak' had a red squiggle necklace and it was attached to the red by a black fox kanji. It had a silver tail striped red. Semimon, Seimon and Cashmon, yes. I only just found out why these are different from the others. Haruka and you, Ree were made leaders, because of your extraordinary ways of thinking and the ways you stand towards you digimon, not act. You both have marvellous fighting skills with and without your digimon, I guess and one can rely on you two to make the right decision at the right time. I found out that when you unlock the Gates of Chaos and Order a twelfth crest will appear. But more I do not know. The meaning of Semimon's egg is still a mystery but I'm sure he will find out what it is with the help of Kerry soon enough. END FLASHBACK  
  
"I hope I helped you in some way, Cashmon" Elecmon said and turned to leave. "Wait, Elecmon. What are the Gates of Chaos and Order and does. does my. being. attached to Trip have anything to do with this world or anything not human." "For the second question I can give you an answer. Many feelings have been increased due to coming to the digiworld. That means that you have always loved him but you're feelings and his too were pressured much more once you came here." "Oh." "And the first one?" Cashmon asked. "I do not know. All I know is that if the Keepers open the Gates, the worlds will live in peace and harmony." {A/n: We all know that's a lie. There is no such thing as. I'm blabbing.}  
  
I have to kick my muses know. And *throws confetti* read Jazzy's fic. I have three (or so) and mp more to come in it. I have Ryoko Ichiro, Shui Kakera *g* and Riff Ryuusen. READ and REVIEW her's. And mine also 


	15. Chapter Thirty: What's Your Problem?

Chapter Thirty: What's your problem?  
  
"Aren't we supposed to stay together?" Kerry asked after a while. Mai, Seni, Starr, Lita and their digimon had wandered around and had so found the others, excluding Ree. They had sat down in a circle and told each other what had happened while the others had been gone. "Yeah. But back to something else. We have the keys" Haru said and pointed to Lita and Mai. "But who's good and who's evil." "I think I know" Deo said. "Hm?" "Yeah?" "The Keepers of Chaos are Seni, Starr, Ree, Mai and myself. And the Keepers of Order would be the rest" he said counting off his fingers. "How'd you know?" Eddie asked. "One, the Chaos Keepers have a kind of mean personality." "So, does Haru and Kerry does to when he's mad" said Jenn. "Erm, yeah. But there is a point two." Deo shivered as everyone looked at him. "Well, the Chaos Keepers were appointed by Kae. So I guess she noticed the. evil in us and well, tried to use it." "You weren't bad enough though" Mai said laughing and Starr joined in. "Seni, I have a question." Starr looked over to Haru. "How come you're more down than Mai whose guy was just killed by an overgrown dog. No offence" she added as Kolamon growled. "Cause it was her first. boyfriend" Kerry said looking at the ground with folded arms. Everyone stared at her. "Really?" Eddie asked. Seni sniffed and nodded. Starr moved up to Seni and put her arm around her. "Let me tell you something, Seni. Don't ever trust a guy. Guys suck and aren't worth anything. They'll all betray you in the end. So don't get to involved. They're all losers." "Hey!" Kerry, Eddie, Trip and Deo said. "Especially these ones." Seni smiled and sniffed. "Anyway. Life's not worth crying over a guy who didn't really love you for real. A guy that lives for the devil and is practically a serial killer." Everyone gave a short laugh as Mai said that. Then Trip lay back and looked at the stars. "They all betray once but if he really loves you he won't. A guy who really loves you won't give you flowers every day. That's just him trying to make a good impression to get your fortune later. A guy who really loves you sends you a greet or message at least once a week to tell you he's alive. He won't bend himself to make you happy, hoping you'll take him as he is. He'll do anything though to get your love. But in the end they all end up to be losers who think about the same thing over and over again. Day in day out." Everyone burst out laughing and Trip sat up, noticing too late what he had just said. "I read that from a magazine my sister has" he tried to defend himself. "You know what, Trip? Now we really know what goes around in your mind. I mean, we see you don't give a damn about how you act. All you want is Ree" Haru said her head now leaning on Deo's shoulder. Silence crept across the opening. "I think the digiworld is gonna make my brain rot" Deo said. "Why is that, sugar?" Haru asked and Deo blushed. "Sugar" Mai and Starr burst out laughing. "I mean when we got here Kerry was totally into Ree and would have tried to kill anyone who said wrong about her or seemed a possible rival. And know he's just sitting there totally lost." Everyone looked at Kerry who hadn't heard a thing Deo had said. He noticed everyone was looking at him though. He got up. "I have to go somewhere" he said and left. Semimon jumped off a tree and fell onto his nose. He quickly got up and ran after his partner. "Being the leader is hard" Haru sighed. "Why?" Jenn asked. "Everyone keeps running away." "But you let them run" Seni said. "To let them figure out they're problems. They'll come back. I know it" she said. "But know we have to go and find the doors matching to out keys." Everyone got up. "What if they're boxes" Trip asked. "Boxes. That's funny" Bidionmon said and began giggling once again. The Keepers (taking Trip aside) rolled their eyes.  
  
"Why did we leave?" Semimon asked who was walking behind Kerry with his arms behind his head. "I left. You followed me" Kerry explained. "Okay. Why did you leave then?" "Just so." "Oh, come on. Tell me. I know something's wrong" the digimon insisted and stared at his partner. Kerry sighed. He knew his digimon was stubborn and wouldn't give up till he knew what he wanted to know. "Partly because of you." "Me? What I do?" "It's not anything you did. It's just. I don't know. I have the feeling there's more to you than I know. I mean we do know a lot about each other but something. something's missing" Kerry explained and sat down under a tree. "I wouldn't keep a secret from you" Semimon said smiling and standing in front of his partner. "Remember the level after champion, ultra?" Semimon nodded. "You seemed more quite and mysterious than usual. As if you had something to hide." Semimon looked to the ground. "There's nothing I know of that I could be hiding from you." Kerry sighed. Then a crashing was heard and a metal wooden puppet stepped up. "Who are you?" Keeper and digimon asked and got up. Kerry summoning his D-Glove. "My name is MetalPuppetmon and I was sent to destroy you" the digimon said holding a big metal hammer towards Kerry. "By who?" Semimon asked. "Master Kae, the real ruler of the digiworld."  
  
"We have to tell the others about what we know" Cashmon said walking next to Ree. "No" she said quickly. "They'll be fine without us." "But you're the leader" Cashmon said. "Haru's with them. And she's a good enough leader as I am. That's what Elecmon said" Ree explained. "But we can only win if we work together. Didn't you hear what Elecmon said. Good and evil must work together." "Haru's evil. I'm evil. We can stay apart and save the digiworld like that." "Trip's good." Ree stayed silent.  
  
Waaaaaaaah. This chapter was crap cause I've lost my inspiration and I dunno what to write here. Aaaand cause this is THIRTY. I'm doing a special next one.. and you get to tell me what to do, oki? 


	16. Chapter ThirtyOne: DNA Merging

Chapter Thirty-one: DNA Merging  
  
"Semimon, digivolve." "Semimon warp-digivolve to Mihiramon" Mihiramon roared and looked back at Kerry with blazing eyes. "Mihiramon" Kerry whispered. "Die" Mihiramon yelled and jumped at MetalPuppetmon. "Metal Hammer" the puppet yelled and crashed the hammer down at Mihiramon who then flew back. "Your digimon is no match for me, Keeper of Order. I will kill you after defeating him and then bring your dead body to Master Kae" MetalPuppetmon laughed. "Die, Keeper" he said and raised his hammer.  
  
"Ree" Cashmon said, picked her up and ran off without a warning. "Where are we going?" she asked. "Someone's in trouble. We have to help him." "So long as it's not Trip" Ree mumbled. Cashmon crashed though a bush and landed behind Mihiramon who was struggling to get up. "Ah, audience" MetalPuppetmon said and turned to look who had appeared. "Cashmon, digivolve" Ree ordered. Cashmon nodded and let Ree down. "Cashmon warp-digivolve to Katsumon." Katsumon nodded to Ree and went into pose. "Remember this moment as your last when you reach hell" he said and ran to MetalPuppetmon. "Money Blast" he yelled whilst running and the cash flew at MetalPuppetmon who easily shook it off. "You want to die as well?" he asked. "Metal Hammer" he yelled and started thrashing Ree's digimon. Ree was running over to Kerry. "You okay?" she asked. "What do you care?" "Kerry! I'm trying to help you. You have to accept it or. I don't know what else will happen but we have to work together now" Ree yelled. "Good and evil, huh?" Ree smiled and nodded. "Good and evil." "Katsumon/Mihiramon, let's go" the children yelled. Mihiramon looked up to Kerry and as Katsumon fell, he too looked up at his partner. Both digimon glowed as did Ree and Kerry. Katsumon and Mihiramon de-digivolved to Cashmon and Semimon. "Cashmon!/Semimon! DNA Merge to FoxGryphonmon." FoxGryphonmon was a four-legged dark blue version of Semimon or Cashmon with dark red gloves and a metal mask. He also had black and red demonic wings. "Fox." ".Gryphonmon?" Kerry and Ree where confused. Only then they noticed they were wearing a new glove. They were the same dark red with a pair of black demonic wings on the back. "FoxGryphonmon, level Mega, attacks Hell Fire, Fox Blaze and Demonic Wings. FoxGryphonmon is the DNA Merged digimon of Friendship. He gains power through stronger friendship." "Friendship?" Ree and Kerry looked at each other. "Good and evil" they said simultaneously and smiled. "Let's fight" Ree, Kerry and FoxGryphonmon said together, the children pointing at MetalPuppetmon and FoxGryphonmon jumping into the air. "You can't bet me that way or this. I was appointed by Kae and you're a digimon of Friendship. Friendship never lasts forever" MetalPuppetmon yelled. "Deadly Strings" he yelled and out of nowhere, thin strings appeared cutting the Keepers and FoxGryphonmon. "Burn them" Kerry yelled. "Alright. Hell Fire" FoxGryphonmon yelled and fired a blast of fire out of his mouth. The strings stayed unharmed though the ones close to FoxGryphonmon sizzled. "We need a stronger attack" Ree yelled. "How about. Fox Blaze." A fox-formed flamed copy of FoxGryphonmon appeared burning the strings. "I'll defeat you! For all the friendship in this world" he yelled and charged at MetalPuppetmon. "Demonic Wings" he yelled as he was only a few meters away from MetalPuppetmon. FoxGryphonmon's wings were copied and flew at MetalPuppetmon as blades. He gained a few cuts. "Keep attacking him" Kerry and Ree said. They looked at each other and once again smiled. FoxGryphonmon glowed. They're going to be best friends Semimon said. Cashmon nodded. Like us he added and the two digimon put they're paws together. We'll defeat MetalPuppetmon! For them Semimon said. "Hell Fire" FoxGryphonmon yelled and breathed his fire blast at MetalPuppetmon. "That won't defeat me" he yelled and dissolved. "Well, even digimon lie once in a while" FoxGryphonmon said while de-digivolving. "Spicmon/Blobmon." The two Keepers picked up their digis and once again smiled. "The first part of our mission is fulfilled. Good and evil worked together hand in hand" Ree said and gave Kerry a hug. He blushed. Suddenly the rest of the group crashed through the bushes. Their mouths fell. "What the?" Trip was obviously amazed. "Trip?" Ree exclaimed and pushed Kerry away from herself. "Haru?" She then remembered Elecmon's words. "Haru, if you fail, then I've failed, so do your best" she said and walked away. "I don't get what she means" Deo said looking at Haru. "I don't either, sugar." "What the hell was that about?" Trip yelled at Kerry who was looking to the ground. So the other couldn't see his red cheeks. "How could you? You don't even like her" Trip yelled. "I know it. She's just your idol. Not the love of your life. She's mine, Kerry. You better leave her alone or..." "Trip!" Haru said and glared at the boy. "What? It's true. What was that supposed to be?" Haru walked up to him and slapped him. "You're not supposed to be the way you're acting at the moment, Trip. You're supposed to see life as what it's supposed to be, not as what it is. Leave him. It's Ree and Kerry's business. Not yours. If you dare mess with what they do, I'll kill you" Haru said pointing at him. Trip looked to the ground and walked off in the opposite direction that Ree had walked off to. When he had gone, Haru went to Kerry. "Kerry. I'm the leader of the group. I didn't choose to be the leader. It was you and the others. I didn't want to be the leader. In my eyes I don't qualify but if you think so, you can talk to me. About whatever you like. You can tell me what you think about Ree and what you think about Trip. I can stay silent or I can help you kick whoever's butt. If you don't want to, don't. If you do, do it whenever you please, right?" Kerry nodded and walked off in another direction. At the edge of the forest he stopped, sighed and then turned back. "Haru. Could you please come?" Haru nodded and walked off followed by Seimon. "Haru." Deo said and began following her. "Leave them or she'll dump you" Starr said. Deo stopped, sighed and then turned back to the group.  
  
How was that for a chapter? Jazzy. I LOVE YOU. *grabs a broom and helps Jazzy with her confetti* Thanx for the idea of bringing the fusion thing into the story. though mine's a bit different (I think). And the crest (Friendship.) part (that I wouldn't have figured out on my own. *g*) I love FoxGryphonmon. I got the idea from a pic on my file *g* Thanx to Kelli from Red Feather Freelance *bows* I'm busy listening to a song with the digivolutions in them waha. So see ya. I'm not sure if I WILL do the special though, but I'll see what I can do. 


	17. Chapter ThirtyTwo: Open, Gate To The Rea...

chapter Thirty-two: Open, Gates to the real World  
  
Kerry and Haru were sitting under a tree while Seimon was trying to catch Spicmon. It had been silent for the last four minutes. "You wanna talk?" Haru asked. Kerry nodded. "I just don't know where to start." "Am I allowed to know what happened before we came?" Kerry nodded and explained. "So she hugged you because she was a step closer to being home, if I put it my way." "I guess so." "Do you know what she meant with what she said to me?" Kerry shook his head. "She probably found something out while she was alone." Haru nodded. "It has something to do with me but I don't know what. Kerry." Kerry looked up. "You don't love Ree, do you?" Kerry shrugged as a tear formed in his right eye. "Do you have sisters or brothers?" Kerry nodded and Haru looked at him. "I have a twin and a younger half-sister. Kelli and Misha." "Do you like them?" "Only Kelli. Misha's a pain in the ass" Kerry said and smiled. Haru laughed. "From your mother or your father?" "My father. I hate my step-mom. She's so. so picky and she's a perfectionist." Haru laughed. "I have a kind of stepmother also. She was my mom's best friend. My parents both died when I was five, you know?" "What? I didn't know that. I'm sorry." "It's okay. The only problem is my so-called stepmother. She thinks she can order me to do anything she wants me to." Haru sighed. "Oh, I'm getting off course. So, you like Kelli. And now compare your love to Ree and Kelli." Kerry looked up at the sky and thought a moment. "They're the same." "Pretty much, right? I think, you think Ree's rather the big sister you never had then the love of your life. Ree is your idol and I bet you if Kelli would know her, she'd look up to her also." Kerry thought a moment. "I guess you're right." "Of course I'm right. I'm always right" Haru smiled. There was another pause. "You wanna stay and think or come and help us find whatever we're supposed to open?" "I'll come and help. Spicmon" Kerry called his digimon and the little blob jumped into his arms. "You look totally exhausted, Seimon" Haru noticed as she picked her digimon up. "I am. That digi is hyper as ever." "Usually it's Boomon who's hyper. What's with you?" Kerry asked the blob. "I'm soooooooooooooooooooo happy you and Ree and Cashmon and me and. and. I'm sooooooooooooooo happy we're all alive" Spicmon said and smiled up at Kerry who smiled back.  
  
"Stupid, friggin Elecmon" Ree mumbled as she pushed aside a few branches. "I hate it, I hate it, I hate it." "Blobmon?" "He shouldn't have said the part about feelings increasing here." "Blob. mon?" "I know but. he shouldn't have told me." "Blob. mon, mon. Blob?" "That's none of your business, glob." "Blobmon." "I understand you. Stay out of my business, okay?" "Blob, blob, Blobmon, mon, mon." "Do I look like I care?" "The Keeper of Chaos with the trait of Friendship. That's who you are, right?" came a voice.  
  
"Why? Why did she do that?" Trip asked. "I thought.. I thought she liked me." Bidionmon looked up at the sky. "You haven't thought of the option that she couldn't love you, have you?" he asked. Trip sighed. "Do you know where we're going?" "Not really?" "Keeper of Order, the gate is what you're looking for. To solve all you're problems. Am I right?" "Who's there?" Bidionmon asked and went into stance. A man clothed in a black cloak with a dragons tail and dragon wing ears stepped up from behind a tree. "I am.." "Mandramon, level Rookie, attacks Dragon's Tail, World Gates and Mandragora's Cry" Trip read of his D-Glove. "That's me." "Bidionmon digivolve to Bidiodramon." Mandramon backed away a bit. "I'm here to talk" he said raising his hands. "I don't believe you" Trip said. "People who wear black aren't usually the friendly kind." "I can't help I was born a virus digimon" Mandramon said with a pained look. Trip tilted his head. "What do you want to say?" Mandramon sighed. "Thanx." He sat down. "I can get you and your friends to the real world" he said. "Why should we trust you?" Bidiodramon asked. "Why should I have an attack called World Gates and not use it?" Mandramon gave another question. "How do we know you're not going to send us into another world?" "Why should I?" "You're a virus digimon." "I won't. I'll come with and then send myself back when you're sure." Trip slumped down and thought for a moment. "Alright. I trust you. Let's go look for the others" he turned to leave. Mandramon help him. "Wait. We don't have to. I can send them and us into your world with a flash" he said smiling. Trip sighed. "Alright. Let's go then." Bidiodramon de-digivolved. "Yeah, I hope no one else's digimon is on champion cause since I'm rookie I can only transport rookie." "So long as no one's in trouble, we're all fine. Start will you, I wanna go home" Trip urged. Mandramon raised his arms and started murmuring spells. Then the sky darkened and the Keepers, their digimon and Mandramon disappeared.  
  
How was that? NO more digivolutions yet, cause I only just notices that Whiskermon and Serpenmon haven't digivolved yet..*sigh* so I'll squash that into the next chapter. Mail/review. whatever. *yawn* I don't think waking up at quarter to eight on Sunday is such a brilliant idea, but I can't help it *sigh* And I need a few more characters: Jazzy???? *pats Jazzy on the back* I'm going to mail you sth, oki? 


End file.
